


Cut From The Same Cloth

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Happy Murder Family, Human Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Murder Flirting, Murder Husbands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Restraints, Violence, Werewolf Trafficking, Werewolf Will Graham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Count Hannibal Lecter meets his very first werewolf and forms a bond that will change his life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannibalsimago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/gifts).

The first time Hannibal saw the wolf it was too late for any proper gentlemen to wander the woods but especially one covered in blood.   
  
The wolf turned, sniffed the air, and growled but didn’t move.   
  
“I killed him in his home not far from here, if you’re hungry.”   
  
The wolf took off before he even finished the sentence and Hannibal wiped his hands on a handkerchief from his pocket.   
  
He hoped his furry friend fed well on Lord Glasman. 

The man deserved nothing less.   
  
The first time Hannibal saw Will Graham was weeks later and he was again covered in blood though this time his own. He’d taken a long route in order to look for an escape if he decided to hunt this evening and his horse Francis knocked him to the ground in retaliation for the change. 

Hannibal had been disoriented enough to lose his sense of direction and when he’d come out of the woods he recognized the modest home in front of him.   
  
Mr. Graham was new in Wolf Trap, a country man he’d heard, and not quite the type to run in Hannibal’s social circle. But Hannibal saw the modest Graham homestead and took a chance he’d be given aid.   
  
The man he assumed was Mr. Graham was in the stables brushing down a horse when Hannibal stumbled up to him.   
  
“Pardon me, but I—“   
  
The moment Mr. Graham turned around Hannibal recognized his eyes as belonging to the wolf he’d shared Glassman with. 

The words came without thought.   
  
“Oh, you’re a were.”   
  
The wolf’s face showed his displeasure at being called out but he still set aside his horse brush and came over to Hannibal at once. “What the hell happened to you, Mister?”   
  
“My name is Count Hannibal Lecter. My horse threw me off when I changed our regular route home unexpectedly and decided to show his displeasure by throwing me from my saddle.”   
  
“Is he into killing people as well?”

He paused. 

Apparently there were things about wolves not yet known to anyone else. 

“Pardon?”

The smile that Graham gave in return for his feigned confusion was wide. “Don’t patronize me, Count. It’s an insult to us both.   
  
Hannibal smirked. “Werewolves remember while in their forms?”   
  
Will took one look at his ruffled clothing and wounds before he came to his side. “Yes, we do. He was torn to shreds when I got there, your kill. Not much meat left for me.”

Hannibal felt Will’s werewolf strength when he put one arm around him and they started toward the house.   
  
“I apologize, Mister....?”

He knew the man’s name of course, but it was only polite to be introduced.  
  
“Graham, Will Graham. Not Lord, Sir, nor Count. Just a Mister.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you in human form, even under such troubling circumstances, as the last time we weren’t able to politely speak.”

Will laughed. “I thought my not tearing you to shreds on our last meeting was quite polite, wasn’t it?”

”I suppose, though this time I would ask for your aid?” 

“Oh I’m sorry,” Will mumbled, “Let’s get you inside.”   
  
They hobbled together across the grass and over a short dirt road that led to the house. Will led him over to a small quaint white table in what seemed to be a kitchen. Hannibal watched as he pulled a box of first aid supplies from a cabinet. He turned and raised an eyebrow in Hannibal’s direction. 

“You are sure you feel comfortable with allowing me to do this? Most humans aren’t too keen on a were touching them when they’re….” 

Hannibal rolled up his torn shirt cuff and held up his scraped elbow for Will’s view. “I am more than comfortable.

Will pulled a chair out and sat down beside him.  
  
“Are werewolves required to feed on humans or do you just enjoy it?”   
  
Will chuckled. “I don’t go after anyone unless they get in my way. But you so kindly offered, so I thought it would be rude to turn away a free meal.”   
  
He took out the iodine and started to swab his wounds. Hannibal was enchanted by the way his eyes seemed to change color with the turn of the light.   
  
“No one knows you’re a werewolf here do they?”   
  
“No,” Will mumbled, “Just like no one knows you’re a monster either.”   
  
“I’d prefer if they never did.”   
  
“I as well. I have no need for the attention my particular malady would bring.”   
  
Hannibal smiled. “Then I will not have my next ball on the full moon and you will not tell the Constable on me.”   
  
Will wrapped a bandage around his elbow.   
  
“Are you inviting me to a ball?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“I don’t have the clothes for a ball, nor the inclination to attend such a large crowd.”   
  
Hannibal touched his hand.   
  
“A meal then? At my home?”   
  
Will smiled. “What type of meat?”   
  
“Long pig.”   
  
Will’s laugh was music to his ears.   
  
“All right then. I will bring the wine.”   
  
Hannibal let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d held inside. “Lovely. Could I perhaps ask to borrow a horse to ride?”   
  
Will wiped his hands on the warm cloth he’d used on Hannibal. “You can’t borrow a horse but I will give you a ride.”   
  
They locked eyes and Hannibal enjoyed the salacious thoughts that went through his mind.   
  
“I would appreciate a ride from you, Mr. Graham.”   
  
Will smiled. “It may be a bit of a bumpy ride, Count Lecter.”   
  
Hannibal licked his lips. “Smooth rides are not my forte. Please lead the way.”   
  
He ended up behind Will on the same horse he’d seen him brushing. It was a fine stallion, sturdy and gentle as they galloped.   
  
“He’s well behaved.”   
  
“Winnie is the only one of them who lets me ride him,” he rubbed the horse’s side, “He’s been a rock since the....change.”   
  
Hannibal deliberately scooted closer at Will’s back and held on more tightly.   
  
“Change?”   
  
“I wasn’t always a wolf,” Will mumbled, “My late wife-to-be thought it was a good surprise to give the night before our wedding.”   
  
Hannibal took a deep breath and smelled the musky scent of Will. His pants felt just a bit tighter.   
  
“She’s no longer...?”   
  
“I killed her.”   
  
“In vengeance or self defense?”   
  
“Does it matter?”   
  
Hannibal did not argue.   
  
He directed Will through the forest in hopes to come upon Francis but they did not. When they reached the road that led to his home he felt rather sad for the ride to end. 

  
“It was a pleasure to get a chance to enjoy your company, even if I looked rather the fool for being unable to control my horse.”   
  
Will laughed. “You did not look a fool, Count. As a matter of fact you—“

  
“Sir!”   
  
They both looked as his butler came out of his home. Hannibal moved to dismount but Will got there first. He held out his hands and lifted Hannibal down with ease.   
  
“Thank you.”   
  
Will nodded before he got upon the horse again. He made a click sound and then was gone in a rush. Hannibal stared after them and felt oddly alone now that Will was gone.   
  
“Sir, are you well? When Francis returned without you we were so worried!”   
  
“I’m fine, Bernard. Just fine. I would though insist on all the information pertaining to one Mister Will Graham post haste.”   
  
“As you wish.”   
  
Hannibal went to sleep that night with dreams of a brown wolf in his bed, curled up against him. He woke to the scent of breakfast cooking and the sad quiet of the near empty house.   
  
Lecter House had been mostly empty save for him and the very few staff he kept on since his family’s demise decades before. His guardians had both passed on nearly five years ago, and since he’d had several people attempt to woo him into marriage but he enjoyed his solitude.   
  
Just that one meeting with the new wolf in his life had already made him question that feeling.   
  
Very strange.   
  
Wolves were all the rage in his social circle, or at least the talk of them. Hannibal knew he could tell them his find and be the first to actually be intimate with one but something made him reluctant to share.   
  
Will was his.   
  
He spent much of the next week learning all he could of the wolf, which was not much he didn’t already know. Will was the son of Sarah and Maxwell Graham, both farmers from Louisiana. His mother had run off with Lord Starling, a wealthy financier. The rest of Will’s life had been a blur without any paperwork though he did go to college in order to work in law. Then he’d met his fiancé whose death had been ruled accidental.   
  
Now he was here.   
  
Hannibal did not see or hear of him that week, and his hopes to have the wolf invite himself over dashed after the first few days. He decided to formally invite Mr. Graham for dinner and sent the carefully written note off with one of his men hoping for a reply.   
  
His man returned with a note.   
  
Count,   
  
I regret to inform you I’ve come down with an illness and cannot meet you for dinner. I hope the invite is open ended as I’d love to have some of your fine meat.   
  
Sincerely Yours,   
Will   
  
Hannibal smiled at the double entendre but was rather perturbed as he’d seen Will not days ago. The man did not seem likely to have gotten a disease from someone else nor had the weather been anything but pleasant.   
  
He decided he’d go to Will himself with some soup and sandwiches in hopes to share a meal still if even they had to talk through an open window.   
  
“Ready Francis for me.”   
  
The ride to Graham House was less treacherous now that he knew his destination. Hannibal dismounted and put Francis in the stables before he walked to the house. He set down the basket he’d brought and knocked several times.   
  
No response.   
  
He tried several more times only to continue to be ignored.   
  
Perhaps Will was asleep?   
  
Hannibal walked around the back of the house and peered inside to see the empty bed. He was concerned now and returned to the front only to see his basket missing.   
  
“Will?”   
  
The window was opened a crack and he was relieved to hear Will’s voice.   
  
“Thank you for the food,” Will said, his voice rough, “I’m not really pleasant to be around at the moment.”   
  
Hannibal bent down to be heard.   
  
“I told myself I would be perfectly happy to share a meal through an open window even without seeing your face even before I left my home. Though now that you took the basket I will be forced to go hungry.”   
  
Will laughed and then gasped. “Apologies, I...I do not wish for you to see me in the state I am in.”   
  
“I’ve seen you in fur. I do not know what state you’d be appalled to show me.”   
  
Will was quiet.   
  
“I’m not sick,” he confessed, “Just very injured.”   
  
Hannibal stiffened. “How and by whom?”   
  
“Count...”   
  
“Hannibal, Mister Graham. Please call me by my given name.”   
  
“Hannibal, I do not wish to trouble you with the single minded prejudices of others. When I get my health back and protect myself better I will deal with them my own way.”   
  
Hannibal’s lip curled.   
  
“How were you hurt?”   
  
“Beaten,” Will whispered, “Several times.”   
  
“With silver.”   
  
“Yes,” Will sighed, “Then strung up in chains. If I hadn’t fought them into leaving before chaining me properly I would not be speaking to you now.”   
  
Hannibal straightened. “Open the door.”   
  
“Hannibal, no.”   
  
“If you do not let me in I will break it down. I am a doctor, I can attend to you.”   
  
Will didn’t answer for several moments before the door opened and Hannibal looked at him properly. His face was scarred with chain link marks, his eyes swollen and red. Hannibal suspected if he saw the rest of him there would be similar marks.   
  
He reached out and Will leaned into his hand, closing his eyes.   
  
“Would you know their faces?”   
  
“No,” Will said, “However, their voices and taunts I will not forget.”   
  
Hannibal noticed he held onto the door frame. “The pain, does it ravage your entire body?”   
  
Will’s eyes answered before he did. The pain there was immense. “It’s a struggle even now to stand here.”   
  
“Please allow me to tend to you at my estate. No payment required. I do not like the idea of you struggling here alone without anyone. You’ll starve.”   
  
“I’m perfectly—“   
  
“Please.”   
  
Hannibal watched the indecision play across the wolf’s features and studied every quirk of him.   
  
“Fine,” Will sighed, “I will be better in a week’s time, most likely, or a fortnight at the longest. I won’t leave the horses without food or water.”   
  
“I will send my men to retrieve them. Now may I join you for lunch?”   
  
Will smiled and still his beauty shone through the wounds. “Is it not improper to have you over for a meal like this if you’re going to be my doctor?”   
  
“As I will be your informal doctor there is no impropriety, only friendly atmosphere. Let me help you to the chair before I prepare.”   
  
He wrapped his arm under Will’s to help the wolf inside, each gasp and wince made him feel for the man beside him. Will sat at the table in a very small kitchen that served also as a dining room. Hannibal had never been in such a small room before and marveled at the ingenuity of it.   
  
“Enjoying your view of how the other half lives?”   
  
“It’s very quaint,” Hannibal admitted, “I have never been inside such a small home before.”   
  
Will laughed. “I do not know whether to feel insulted or amused.”   
  
Hannibal smiled. “Both are good, as long as you’re healthy.”   
  
Will sat up straighter in his chair then leaned against his palm on the table.   
  
“I feel like a horse ran me down but I’m alive. Does that count as healthy enough?”   
  
His scars were still quite stark against the pink of his cheeks. Hannibal disliked seeing them and would attempt to find the culprits soon enough.   
  
“Yes it does. I will heat the soup on the stove if you’ll permit me.”   
  
“No, it’s fine I can eat it cold. You shouldn’t have to—“   
  
“Will, please.”   
  
Will’s discomfort did not go unnoticed though Hannibal assumed it was partly for societal issues.   
  
“Do what you please.”   
  
The food he prepared with the utmost care just as he had before at his home and by the time he finished Will looked tired.   
  
“Ah, so finally we eat. I was thinking as the clock ticked by that I might’ve mistook you saying lunch for dinner.”   
  
“Good food takes time.”   
  
Will smiled. “Then this shall be the best food I’ve ever eaten as it took longer than I’ve ever waited for food in my life.”   
  
Hannibal narrowed his eyes. “Try it.”   
  
Will put his spoon in the bowl and lifted up a small amount into his mouth. He closed his eyes and savored the taste before he blinked them open to regard Hannibal.   
  
“It’s reminiscent of chicken soup,” he said, ready for another bite, “If I didn’t know there was no chicken in the broth I’d assume it was the true thing.”   
  
Hannibal sat down and tried not to pout. The soup was more than that and to have it summed up so flippantly was almost an insult. “Yes I suppose it is.”   
  
He ate his own several bites in silence and tried not to feel upset that his hard work was so interpreted.   
  
“It is lovely not chicken soup, Count,” Will said after several minutes of tense quiet, “And surely the best food I’ve ever eaten in my life.”   
  
Hannibal smiled. “Thank you.”   
  
He watched Will eat for a bit longer and noticed his pain had gone unnoticed in Hannibal’s upset. Will would turn away so the pain was not visible in his scarred face but Hannibal noticed the tension in the rest of his body.   
  
“You’re in pain,” Hannibal stated and moved one chair closer to him, “Do not try to hide it for my sake.”   
  
Will set down the spoon and slumped forward. “I don’t want to...it’s foolish but I like feeling somewhat otherworldly in your eyes. This pain makes me feel almost human again.”   
  
Hannibal reached over and dipped the spoon into Will’s bowl. He lifted up and held some soup near Will’s lips. “I do not need you to be anything other than who you are at all times.”   
  
Will moved forward and the act of feeding felt very sensual with the way his eyes met Hannibal’s own. He licked his lips as Hannibal took the spoon away.   
  
“I will attempt to be myself then, though it’s been ages since anyone has had interest in my personality rather than my unfortunate malady.”   
  
Hannibal dipped the spoon again.   
  
“That is all I ask.”   
  
The sun set by the time they’d finished their meal and gotten some of Will’s things packed for Hannibal’s men to retrieve later. He helped Will not long after up onto Francis before they took off to Lecter House. 

Will wore a thick cloak to cover his telling wounds in case they happened upon anyone on the ride and insisted on carrying the lantern. 

“I am perfectly capable,” he argued, wincing in pain as they rode. 

“As am I,” Hannibal murmured, trying to slow Frances down, “And I am not injured.” 

“Your worry is quite nice, Count, but I am not an invalid.” 

  
He was relieved to see the bright lights of Lecter House and even Francis made noise in agreement as they headed for the doors. Hannibal was happy to see his people heard them as they came up, all ready and eager to please.   
  
“Mr. Graham is staying with us for a while. His things I will need some men to retrieve at his home,” he said, helping Will down.   
  
“Of course, Sir. This evening I take it?” his man Bernard asked.   
  
“Yes,” Hannibal said, suddenly tired, “His home is a mile from here and somewhat hard to find. I will draw a map once I have him settled. He is...recovering from illness.”   
  
Bernard frowned. “We hope you enjoy your stay, Mr. Graham, despite your illness.”   
  
“Thank you,” Will whispered.   
  
Hannibal ushered him away and up the stairs once they were inside. He deliberately placed Will into the room beside his, uncaring that it would look somewhat scandalous as the suite had sat unused since his parents deaths. He was grateful that it was still being cleaned and when Will laid down his sigh of pleasure was worth the impropriety.   
  
“I would marry this bed,” he sighed, eyes closed as he lay.   
  
“I think the bed is already spoken for by the footstool, you’ll have to duel for her hand.”   
  
Will smiled at him. “I would fight till my last dying breath, the stool has no chance.”   
  
Hannibal smiled. “I will alert the Constable of the coming fight.”   
  
Will took off his tunic and Hannibal hissed at the sight of other marks. He looked at him in embarrassment. “I do not need first aid so don’t think to force any more. The marks will heal with time.”   
  
Hannibal nodded. “Of course. I will leave and let you settle in. I have a map to make.”   
  
“Yes,” Will said, “I’d prefer it if you accompanied them but I know it’s not—”   
  
Hannibal blinked. “Why?”   
  
Will looked away. “I don’t anticipate enjoying the scents of others in my home upon my return. Your scent I’ve...grown to enjoy.”   
  
Hannibal smiled. “That is quite a compliment.”   
  
Will’s cheeks were red when he met Hannibal’s gaze. “It was meant to be one.”   
  
Hannibal‘s smile widened. “I will lead them then if only for your future comfort. Please make yourself at home.”   
  
“I’ll try,” Will said and rolled onto his belly, “Please tell me when you return.”   
  
“I shall. Please rest. I will have a bath set for you when you wake.”   
  
Will sighed and closed his eyes. “If I ever find need to leave this bed again.”   
  
“There are plenty of things you can do in beds.”   
  
Will smiled. “The most fun few won’t be possible for weeks yet, and I can’t hunt here.”   
  
“I could bring the hunt to you.”   
  
Will opened his eyes. “What’s the fun in that?”   
  
Hannibal felt an overwhelming fondness for him and turned away, confused and frazzled. “None at all. I believe the night is getting away from us. Rest well, Will.”   
  
“I’ll try. “   
  
He left the room and leaned against the door trying to calm his fast beating heart.   
  
His fondness for Will was a quick blooming thing and he had no want to let him go.   
  
Hannibal only hoped he could convince him to stay in the small time he had.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Will woke to the smell of fresh cooked meat and eggs, his soreness much mended by the plump cushion of the new bed.    
  
He opened his eyes just in time to see Hannibal enter his bedchamber and felt an odd surge of rightness at the scent of him.    
  
“Is it not polite to knock?”   
  
Hannibal looked just sheepish enough but Will was certain he faked any real care for propriety.    
  
“Of course. I can go back out into the hall if you’d like? The food may get cold.”   
  
Will say up with a slow stiffness and tried not to hide his wince to no avail. “I only jest,” he sighed, “Come in.”   
  
He settled against the mountain of pillows behind him as Hannibal came over with the tray.    
  
“You look well rested. I hope you’re hungry.”   
  
Will stared at the hearty meal in front of him: eggs, sausage, toast slathered in what looked to be marmalade, and orange juice.    
  
“I’ve never slept so well in my life,” he confessed, “And I am quite famished.“   
  
“That is quite good to hear.”   
  
Hannibal sat at the desk chair and watched Will take the first bite.    
  
“Mmm,” Will sighed, “This is just...you made this too?”   
  
“Of course,” Hannibal said, “I am in charge of all meals here, though I don’t always make them by hand.“   
  
Will began to eat in with a sudden hunger than he’d experienced in weeks. He looked down at his plate and blushed at his enthusiasm.    
  
“That must’ve made me look quite the beast,” he mumbled as he sat the empty plate onto the tray, “I’m sure you’re used to more polite company during meals.”   
  
“I’m used to vapid sycophants who try more to flatter than understand me. You are quite the breath of fresh air, Will.”   
  
Will wiped his mouth with the napkin on the tray and looked towards the window. “A werewolf in this day and age being described as such is uncommon.”   
  
“Men who regularly murder for their own desires is as well.”    
  
He smiled and felt that familiar flutter in his belly. Hannibal was quite possibly the most well spoken and attractive person he’d held polite company with. His animalistic desires he’d had yet to give into since his transformation seemed to flare up in Hannibal’s presence. The thought of tearing him to shreds made Will quite unhappy and he scoffed.    
  
“No Sir I do believe you’re wrong there. Men regularly murder for their own desires or even sport,” he looked at the Count, “I’m living proof of that.”   
  
Hannibal’s face darkened. “I will get their names, I promise you. I’d ask you to accompany me to an event in the future to point me in their direction.”   
  
Will grimaced. “I abhor most social events, truth be told. The memories of them are mostly associated with my unfortunate betrothed.”   
  
Hannibal nodded. “I understand completely. Though I would like to introduce you into the social circle here. Most are excited at the prospect of meeting a werewolf. Some even aroused by the idea of a gentleman monster.”   
  
Will smiled. “Dear Count, do not count us out! Even monsters deserve love too. Do they not?”    
  
Hannibal leaned forward and the glittering tac on his cravat distracted Will a moment. It was a design he’d never seen before but liked at first view.    
  
“Oh yes,” Hannibal purred, “Every creature deserves love. Just some aren’t prepared for the full force of a monster’s affections.”   
  
Will bit his tongue before he could direct the conversation the way Hannibal wanted. He instead laughed.    
  
“That is why I shall never give my heart again.”   
  
“You say as if there is no one who could be ready in the future.”   
  
He sighed, flopping back down into his pillow and closing his eyes.    
  
“If he or she will be, I will not so it does not matter.”   
  
The words tasted like lies on his tongue but he betrayed no sign. He heard the quiet shuffle of Hannibal’s feet and feigned sleep only for the scent of him to grow closer as he sat on the bed.    
  
“I think you underestimate the strength of willpower one can accomplish when they think love is on the horizon.”   
  
Will fought not to betray his ruse as he felt Hannibal brush the hair from his face.    
  
“You are so very beautiful.”   
  
He opened his eyes and knew Hannibal had figured out his fakery fast. “A wolf in lamb’s clothing,” he teased, “That’s what Molly was as well.”   
  
Hannibal smiled. “I thought you’d perhaps deny being comely.”   
  
Will couldn’t help but smile back.    
  
“I know I am fair of face once healed,” he said, “It’s not something I am proud of as it led me to ruin.”   
  
Hannibal touched his cheek and Will fought to lean into his palm. “You do not look any less fair with scars. Have you considered your transformation may be a gift?”   
  
Will pushed him gently back and moved to sit up again. “No, and I never shall. Have you anything to read? I feel like solitary time is best today.”   
  
“If you do not wish to go to my library and procure your own choice of books, I can have some sent to you.”   
  
He did not look up when he answered.    
  
“I do not feel comfortable in this environment as I look now so I’d prefer not to frighten anyone, thank you.”   
  
Hannibal got up from the bed and Will sipped at his juice.    
  
“I have seen you in your own skin, fur, and scarred as you are now. The face you have currently is the least frightening of the three.”

  
Will didn’t look up but smiled. “So I am not a frightening werewolf? Now I am offended.”   
  


“You jest but I am being entirely honest.”

The familiar ache in his belly made him grimace. “I have no need for this conversation, Count. I think I’d prefer some time alone.” 

Hannibal said nothing and left the room without even a loud closing of the door. Will lifted his head and looked around the room that would be his for the next fortnight unless his wolf accelerated the process. 

The walls were gold and almost too bright for his sensitive eyes, the obviousness of the money spent in just that was enough to make him curl his lip. 

Molly had been from money, much the same as Hannibal himself, and had grown up in such grandness. He could almost smell the scent of the blood that covered the walls of Fosterly now just thinking of her again. 

He curled his fingers into the bedsheets and calmed his breath, eyes closed as he tried to think of something soothing. 

A bubbling brook? 

Dogs? 

No, his mind conjured up a familiar face. 

Will made a sound not unlike a feline’s purr before he blinked his eyes open in shock. 

“No,” he whispered, “No, not this.”    
  


His wolf had been an interloper over his life for the past five years, nearly taking his freedom with it, and he would not allow the instincts of something so vile ruin him. 

Hannibal was interesting, a wolf in sheep’s clothing, but not his to want. 

He would not have it. 

Will moved the tray off his lap and lay back down in the bed. He pressed his face into the pillow and was quite put out by how much Hannibal’s scent was still in the air. 

His wolf was practically wagging its tail. 

He spent the next few hours in an attempt to sleep, even feigning such when Hannibal reappeared with the books and stood to watch him for far too long before he left again. 

The aches in his body seemed second to being in the orbit of the Count again. 

Will held back for as long as he could till he could take no more. 

There was no lingering scent of anyone outside his door save for the one he wanted to smell. He followed Hannibal’s scent down the hall until he found a half open door that was easy to slip through. 

This was the library, a room he was certain every well to do family had to have, and he knew as he walked inside that Hannibal enjoyed the books immensely. He ran his hand along the spines as he walked, the thin scent of Hannibal still a tease that he was certain ended here. There seemed to be no sign of the Count himself, which made him pull out the first book that caught his eye.

Will was startled when Hannibal’s voice cut through the quiet.    
  


“Call of the Wild,” Hannibal said from above his head, “A wise choice.” 

He looked up and held back another strange purr only to look down again. “I didn’t look at the name.” 

“Have you read it?” 

“Yes,” Will whispered as he set the book back on the shelf, “Not too long ago.” 

“I left you several--” 

“I...felt trapped there,” Will lied, “I needed to move.” 

“As I’ve said, you’re more than welcome to anything here. I would like you to have a comfortable convalescence.” 

He looked up again. “Why is this so important to you? I’m a stranger and a very dangerous one at that.” 

Hannibal smiled. “Werewolves aren’t dangerous, Mister Graham. They have no doubt been around much longer than mere humans but kept to the shadows for their own reasons. Nefarious or not.” 

“I’ve never met a werewolf who wasn’t dangerous,” Will growled, “You have only met me and we both know I am. I would tear you apart without hesitation if you crossed me.” 

Hannibal stepped closer to the edge of the balcony above. “Would you kill me, Will? How would you kill me?”    
  


Will curled his hands in and never looked away. “With my hands.” 

“That does not sound very wolfish.” 

“My claws would be.”

“I will be certain not to cross you, then.” 

He huffed out a breath. “I hope you do not.” 

Will stared down at his fingers and the claws there were uncommon during the day. This strange fixation on Count Lecter was affecting him in the worst of ways and he should leave immediately. He rushed across the library and out the door, bereft of the scent of the other man to the point of tears. The wolf clawed at his insides as Will went back to the bedroom. 

He paced back and forth as he shook his head. The urge to let loose the monster inside him seemed to lurch up into his limbs but Will held firm. 

The door he locked to keep Hannibal from making an inadvertent interruption and by the time the sun set he was starved but calm. Will had ignored several attempts from the Count to bring him a meal earlier but now he knew he couldn’t. 

He dressed in his robe and went out into the hall. There were two trunks there in front of his door and he smiled before he carried them inside. The scent of Hannibal was just faint enough for him to smell, bringing his cleanest blouse up to sniff. 

The purr he’d hated before returned and Will ripped his hands back in annoyance. 

“No.” 

He dressed rather sloppily and let his shirt hang loose before he left the bedroom. 

The opposite direction from the library would lead down to the formal dining area and kitchen he was almost certain. Though as he walked the obvious lack of many staff was noticeable. Fosterly had housed a total of twenty two servants, each of the family themselves in charge of two while the others did the cooking, laundry, and cleaning. 

They of course were all dead now. 

Lecter House seemed not to have any beyond those he’d met at the door last evening which was very strange. He supposed when the Count took over the household he’d decided too many eyes would notice his nightly pursuits. 

The end of the hall opened out into the same grand staircase he remembered being helped up just mere hours ago and when Will saw a man in a black suit there he paused. 

“Hello, sir,” the man said, bowing. 

“I...I was looking for the Count.” 

“Count Lecter is waiting for dinner to be finished down in the kitchen,” the man said, “I do believe he’s outside in the garden with a book.” 

“Thank you,” Will said. 

The man bowed again and Will felt unease settle over him. 

He rushed down the stairs and outside, the feel of fresh air welcome. The scent of Hannibal filled his nose and pulled him through several rows of roses till there sat the Count with a book in his lap. 

“Hello,” he said. 

Hannibal looked up and smiled. “Hello,” he looked at Will’s clothing, “That cut looks rather nice on you.” 

Will felt his cheeks flush and looked out into the garden. “I don’t care much for it,” he lied, “It was at the top of my trunk.” 

“I see.” 

He noticed that the entire garden was roses after a moment and could not help but question the reason. 

“Roses?” 

“My mother was quite taken with them,” Hannibal explained, “She cultivated many different types of rose hybrids before her death.” 

Will could not help but look at him. “How long ago did your parents pass?” 

“My mother, father, and sister were all murdered eleven years ago.” 

The way he spoke of their deaths brought a chill to Will’s otherwise warm frame. 

“The assailant?” 

Hannibal set down his book and stood up, the tight cut to his own tailored suit quite fetching in the light of the moon. “Taken care of,” Hannibal said before he looked to Will again, “Do you have any family?” 

“None that will profess to being related to me any longer,” Will confessed, “Werewolves might be the newest craze in the ton but most common folk want nothing of being related to them. Especially ones caught in a scandal as I was.” 

“I would ask you to elaborate but--” 

Will looked towards the doors that led back into the house. “I do believe I smell meat coming from inside. Shall we?” 

They walked separately but not very far from each other, the innate urge to be near the Count that his wolf seemed to crave made Will unable. He let Hannibal open the door and walked inside, ravenous at the scent of meat now much closer. 

“I’m happy you’ve chosen to eat with me this evening,” Hannibal said, “I was worried when you skipped the earlier meal.” 

“I wasn’t feeling up to food then,” Will lied as he let his senses take him towards the food, “But I am now.” 

The dining room was just as grand as the library which made Will’s hunger even more crucial. He half snarled as he made his way towards the two golden place settings on a very well set table. . 

“Is the King coming?” 

Hannibal sat down at the table’s head and smiled at Will. “I apologize for the grandiose decor. The staff is quite excited for me to have a guest. It’s been ages since I’ve invited anyone through the doors of Lecter House.” 

Will swallowed around the lump in his throat. “I should feel honored then.” 

“Yes you should,” Hannibal teased, “Though I do still go to balls and the occasional dinner, I don’t like knowing many would come to ogle in hopes for a view of blood.” 

“They still--” 

They were interrupted by the arrival of the meal: green beans, potatoes, and very fine smelling meat that made his mouth water. The meat was already cut for them, long stripes of something that looked to be steak but when he took his first bite Will knew was not. 

He smiled at Hannibal. 

“I was not aware that among the wealthy heads of house still filled the larder.” 

Hannibal took a bite of his meat and amusement was written all over his handsome face. He swallowed, licked his lips and then looked at Will. “They do in this house.” 

Will could not help but smile. “And yet no one questions you?” 

“Why would they?” Hannibal asked, “They are housed and paid not to.” 

Will could hear the servants in the kitchen as they moved around and whispered in their muffled voices. “They cannot hear us.” 

“Can you hear them?” 

He looked at Hannibal. “Yes, I can hear from very far off and in many directions.” 

Hannibal’s smile widened. “Yet I surprised you in the library this morning.” 

This man seemed to be the only one who could consistently make him blush and he disliked the weakness. He looked down at his food and stabbed a green bean with his fork. 

“I was distracted.” 

“I see.” 

Their meal was finished in relative silence, though they occasionally remarked about the current political climate and Hannibal also spoke of the neighbors Will did not know. 

“Lady DuMaurier is quite intelligent,” Hannibal said, sipping his wine, “Her and I have shared quite the conversations during rather dull balls. She lives just beyond your land.” 

“And in the other direction?” 

Hannibal frowned. “Verger,” he said, “A vile man I do not interact with unless I must. He owns a meat company and terrorizes anyone who dares to try their own. If he weren’t so influential I--” 

The servants come in mid sentence to take their empty plates and Will felt an ache overcome his body with a sudden quickness. He held his belly under the table and tried not to let it show on his face. 

“Are you hurting?” 

He smiled. “I can’t fool you, can I Doctor?” 

“No, you cannot. Come, I would like to view your wounds.” 

“I do not need doctoring,” Will growled, “I will heal soon enough.” 

Hannibal reached across the table and grabbed his elbow hard. The look in his eyes was darker than Will had ever viewed before. 

“This is not up for debate.” 

Will huffed. “Very well.” 

He let go of Will and they both got up from the table. “I will ask for another bath to be drawn.” 

“I don’t need…” 

“You will be getting naked for me in water or out, it’s your choice.” 

Will blushed as his lip curled in annoyance. “I should call the Constable for this harrassment.” 

“Jack and I are very good friends, I’d love for you both to meet.” 

“We already have,” Will mumbled as they found the stairs, “I had to register if you recall.” 

Hannibal was quiet as they started to go up and did not speak for a few steps. 

“You registered and yet no one saw you? All I have heard is that there is a wolf in our midst but not his name nor face.” 

“Perhaps Constable Crawford was discreet enough to keep that much a secret.”    
  


“They could easily put together who the wolf is,” Hannibal explained, “Yet they haven’t.” 

They reached the top and Will turned. “They must not be as clever as you, Count.” 

Hannibal smiled. “No they must not be.” 

Will asked for Hannibal to stand outside while he undresses down to his underpants and leaves his top half exposed while they wait for the bath. He opened the door and Hannibal’s stare makes his wolf’s tail wag. 

“Come in.” 

He sat on the bed while Hannibal surveyed his bare chest. “You did not tell me you were stabbed.” 

“I didn’t think it was relevant.” 

“If it’s silver then yes it is.” 

Will pulled off the dressing he’d put over the wound. “It was not pure silver nor anywhere near my heart,” Will whispered, “If it was I would be dead already.” 

He shivered when Hannibal touched over the wound. “One second longer and it would have poisoned you from the inside, pure or not,” he pressed his hand to it, “Did you know there is talk that in someone states they sell werewolves in an exclusive black market?”    
  


Will lifted his head. “No, I didn’t.” 

“Since the Full Moon Manifesto there have been several instances as far as Georgia and as close as Coleman City. None here of course because we had no wolves till now.” 

Will felt his whole body shudder when Hannibal’s hand moved up his belly. “You didn’t think it relevant to share with me as the only vulnerable one to this horde of sellers?” 

“I did not think it till now. Your appearance in my life has distracted me in ways I do not quite understand.” 

They shared a look that made Will want to give in, though again the servants interrupted just in time. 

Their knock seemed to break the hold Hannibal had on him. 

“Come in.” 

He moved away and watched the tub get filled in while ignoring the aftermath of feeling left in the wake of Hannibal’s touch. Hannibal didn’t say a word or move beside him, though he did pull out a fresh bandage that he laid on the bed between them. 

Two of the maids lowered their heads to the Count before they left in courtesy while Will walked over towards the tub. 

“The water I believe will be too hot for--” 

Will put his hand in and hardly felt a thing, though he watched his skin bubble at the touch of heat. Hannibal yanked his hand out and pushed him back. 

“What are you doing?!?” 

He stared at his hand, the redness and marking where the water had touched. A half second later it all started to heal, albeit slowly, and when he looked at Hannibal again there was only slight redness. 

“The silver takes weeks,” he chuckled, “But anything else is a matter of seconds.” 

Hannibal took Will’s hand in his and studied the newly formed skin with a look that spoke volumes. 

“And you say being a were is a curse,” Hannibal whispered. 

Will pulled his hand back and stood up on unsteady legs. He didn’t look when he spoke next but felt Hannibal’s look still. “Becoming a werewolf made me free to allow myself to feel things I had previously pushed down so far in I could barely take breath at times,” he leaned over the steaming water and felt the heat of it move across his face, “But it’s also caused me such elevated heartache. I’ve killed bad men but I’ve also watched the light go out of the eyes of people who did not deserve my wrath. It is a curse, Count, make no mistake.” 

Hannibal was silent for a moment before he reached out to touch Will’s shoulder. 

“I know not of the pain you’ve endured nor do you know what I’ve had. But I will tell you now that despite you hating this creature inside you, I feel quite pleased for it.” 

Will turned to glare at him. “And why is that? Because you can poke and prod at me like some sort of--” 

Hannibal leaned in and Will felt helpless in the scent of him. His wolf could’ve howled they were so close. “It brought you to me.” 

The rise and fall of Will’s chest was so erratic he thought he might faint. Hannibal smiled and stood up straight, letting go of his shoulder. 

“I will leave you to your bath, then.” 

He turned to go and Will could not help but vocalize his confusion. 

“I thought you needed to watch me cleanse my wounds.” 

Hannibal’s smile widened. “I may have given you the wrong impression entirely on purpose, Mr. Graham.” 

Will shook his head and his smile felt so large it hurt his cheeks. “You’re a wicked man, Hannibal.” 

Hannibal winked and left him. Will took off his underwear before he got into the water, closing his eyes, and was unable to think of anything but that toothsome grin for the rest of the evening.


	3. Chapter 3

Nearly a week passed before Hannibal believed Will felt at home in his house, though there had been an abundance of invitations missed in that short time. 

Lady Du Maurier, Lord Budge, and even the Duchess of Tatlin, Ms. Lounds. 

Hannibal knew they would all start to notice his absence from the social scene soon as he was always sure to make multiple appearances per week. Though the moment he knew Will felt safe on the grounds all thoughts of that went from his head. 

He’d been going through paperwork, lost in thought, when Bernard came to bring early afternoon tea. 

“Thank you,” he said, “How is Mr. Graham fairing?” 

“He is currently out on a ride.” 

Hannibal looked up so fast he nearly knocked the teacup to the floor. “He’s outside?” 

Bernard nodded. “Yes, sir. The stablehands had wanted to help him ready Mostro but he insisted on doing it himself.” 

He stood up and started for the door. “Tell the hands to get Frances ready.” 

Another nod from Bernard. “Of course.” 

Hannibal got outside and could see Will not far off, obviously not leaving but still further than he’d expected. He hurried towards the stables and found himself annoyed that his horse wasn’t ready yet despite the short time since he’d asked. 

By the time he got out Will was riding back, breathless and red faced underneath his chain link scars that had already healed very quickly since his stay. He stopped and smiled at Hannibal. “You look worried,” he said, “I wasn’t running off.” 

“I’m aware,” Hannibal said with a frown, “I was merely hoping to join you.” 

Will blinked. “Oh. Well, I didn’t want to leave the grounds in case someone decided to come call. I…” 

Hannibal reached out to take Mostro’s reins. “Would you ride with me, Will?” 

“I suppose I’m up for a bit more,” Will said, “Though I’m not sure you can keep up with us.” 

“Try me.” 

They rode together the rest of the morning, both racing and trotting alongside each other. Hannibal found it so calming to be near him and speak freely, joking about things that would have left others he would have courted horrified. 

“...and then his viscera got trapped alongside my legs which made me totter back right into the vase.” 

Will threw his head and laughed. “Oh my lord I would’ve loved to see that! The unflappable Doctor on his ass.” 

Hannibal smiled. “You could, you know, anytime you like.” 

The inquisitive look on his face was quite fetching. “Sir, I have not yet invented a time machine have you?” 

“No, of course not,” Hannibal teased, “I merely meant you could join me….on a hunt.” 

Will licked his lips. “Not like this, obviously,” Will teased, “I wouldn’t be too conspicuous still showing off these marks.” 

He put his hand on Mostro’s head while they trotted. “Of course not, I meant once you’ve healed I would love to share such moments with you.” 

There was an unspoken thing again said that fit at the end of that sentence, but Hannibal had grown to interpret Will quite well now. He didn’t want romantic entanglement, not in the way Hannibal himself did. 

He had such fondness for Will that he was content with any entanglement at all. 

“I’ve never,” Will started, “I’ve never killed anyone without being a wolf.”

Hannibal wanted nothing more than to touch his hand but restrained himself. He just smiled and spoke truthfully.

“As long as you’re beside me, fur or skin, I’d be happy.” 

Will shook his head and the way his hair swayed in the breeze was so beautiful Hannibal knew he’d draw this moment later. 

“You need to be careful, Hannibal,” he said, “Or I might get a swelled head.” 

“I’d prefer it,” Hannibal teased. 

They rode back as it got dark and the house was lit up while they headed home. He was surprised when Will stopped halfway up and just stared. 

“Will, is something wrong?” 

“You know, I oftentimes at night I leave the lights on in my little house and walk across the flat fields. When I look back from a distance, the house is like a boat on the sea. It’s really the only time I feel safe.” 

“How do you feel right now?” 

Will turned and the thin bit of moonlight made his face look otherworldly. “Torn,” he whispered, his voice hoarse, “Between what I know I deserve and what I desperately want.” 

Hannibal reached out to touch him and Will took off in a fast run with Mostro. 

He did not follow or push and when Will missed dinner he did not ask. 

The week ended with another invite, but this one in person. 

Constable Crawford came mid afternoon that Sunday with the invite in his hand and a stern smile on his face. 

“Constable,” Hannibal said, “I did not expect you.” 

“Nor would you expect anyone,” Jack said, “I’ve heard you’re hiding in some sort of reclusive…” 

Will had just come down the stairs the minute Jack entered and the wide eyed stare they shared was almost comical. 

“Hello, Constable.” 

“Hello, Mr. Graham,” Jack said, turning to Hannibal, “I see why you’ve been so reclusive.” 

Hannibal shook his head. “No, no, it’s not...Will is merely a new friend. He...there was trouble a week back with an angry mob. He was hurt quite badly.” 

Jack looked at Will. “Come here, Graham. Let me look at you.” 

Will seemed reluctant and looked to Hannibal who nodded. The single look meant Hannibal was trusted and that alone made his heart swell. Jack reached out to try to touch Will’s face but Hannibal grabbed his hand. 

“If you’ll excuse me, Jack, there’s no need for that.” 

Jack smiled. “Merely friends, then?” 

Hannibal flexed his fingers and his lip curled at the cocky question. “I don’t see what business of it is yours.” 

“Well I was merely…” 

“I will remind you both I am a grown man and not incapable of hearing,” Will snapped, “And Constable I’m quite alright. Hannibal and his household have taken very good care of me.” 

“That’s lovely to hear,” Jack said, then turned to Hannibal, “May I come in or will you be having me skirted out for mishandling?”

Will put his hand on Hannibal’s arm and stepped in between them when Hannibal didn’t answer. 

“Please come in.” 

They shared an impromptu breakfast outside which was perfect because when Will heard Jack’s reason for coming he looked ready to shift into a wolf to maul him. 

“I was bringing an invite to Crawford Manor’s annual ball,” he said, sliding the envelope, “I of course would love for you both to come if Will is feeling up to it in a week’s time.” 

Hannibal opened the invite and saw Bella Crawford’s lovely script inside. 

“Bella has outdone herself.” 

“Thank you,” Jack said, sipping coffee, “Please come, Will. We would love to have you.” 

Will looked down at his food and merely mumbled something incoherent. He didn’t speak for the rest of Jack’s visit and when he was gone Hannibal didn’t ask. 

The rest of their Sunday seemed tainted then with Will’s fearful quiet till darkness fell and Hannibal could no longer handle the loss of his voice. 

“You do not have to come,” he promised, “Jack was merely being polite.” 

Will looked up from his book where they sat together on the chaise. The lines on his porcelain cheeks were even more faint, almost gone, and the strength in his gait had fast improved. Hannibal knew if he wanted to, there would be no stopping him from leaving already but neither of them voiced the change in his health. 

“I am aware,” Will sighed, “But I know my identity grows more likely to be compromised if I don’t make an effort. The men who attacked me want to know who I am and as one of the few new persons in the town’s limits I’m certain to be on the list.” 

“It is not a crime to be a werewolf, Will.” 

“It may as well be.” 

Hannibal set down and closed his sketchpad. “Tell me about your fiance.” 

Will looked at him squarely. “I’m not comfortable even speaking of her, or of…” 

“You told me you were comfortable here,” Hannibal pushed, “I would venture to guess you have never been quite so calm and settled since it happened. Isn’t that the truth?” 

The way his face reddened made Hannibal want to touch but he held himself back. 

“You speak as if you know me.” 

“I do know you,” Hannibal whispered, “Will, I have never known anyone quite so well.” 

“This story isn’t relevant in the conversation we started.” 

“It is the reason why you dislike the idle rich and why you feel such guilt at embracing your werewolf. I think there has never been a more pertinent time for the story, but if you’re still not ready I understand.” 

He moved to stand but Will pulled him down so hard he tumbled right against him. His head landed in Will’s lap and when they stared into each other’s eyes he wanted nothing more than to stay this way forever. 

“She was a marvel, my Molly,” Will said, his voice thick, “I took one look at her and all coherent thought was gone.” 

“You were swept away?” 

“Yes, I don’t believe there to be a more apt choice of words regarding the whole affair. The humble farmboy meets the debutante who doesn’t seem to care about things like money or social class. Our love was like a fairtytale.” 

Hannibal felt an uncomfortable pit in his lower belly. “But things didn’t last.” 

“No,” Will continued, “Not after I met Big Daddy. He didn’t like me one bit, no matter what Molly did or said. She cried, begged, and screamed that we were in love but I was not at their level. I needed to be at their level.” 

He put his hand over Hannibal’s heart. “When did she tell you?” 

Will’s eyes shone with tears when he laughed. 

“She didn’t,” he said, “Daddy did. He turned right then and there in their parlor, scaring the shit out of me. Then he turned back, grabbed my shirt fronts, and snarled in my face that if I loved her I’d be with them. What was I supposed to do?” 

  
  


Hannibal put his hand over Will’s. “Did she protest?” 

Will smiled and shook his head. “Not at all. I think she had wanted it all along, assumed I would naturally be content with who she was. Which I would have, if not for what they made me do.” 

“I’ve heard in other parts of the country there are rituals associated with being changed.” 

“Yes,” Will whispered, “She bit me, chased me into the night, and pointed me in the direction of whomever she pleased. I was a puppy, a mere plaything, and by the time I awoke covered in blood there was nothing that could be done. I’d killed a house full of innocents. She seemed affronted when I cried, told me that I was above them now, and that’s when I realized she didn’t love me for me.”

“You spoke of your attractiveness,” Hannibal guessed, “Do you believe she used you for that purpose?” 

Will nodded. “Oh yes,” he whispered, “She knew what she was doing. They all did. There were no ugly wolves at Fosterly.” 

“How did…” 

Will put a finger over his lips. “I killed them all,” he said, “Every last one I tore apart with my new claws and fangs. I was a reckless monster but I was their monster.” 

“And you weren’t charged.” 

“When I explained my predicament? No, it was ruled accidental as was the family they made me kill. Newly formed wolves have no way to control themselves. Now I have full control. I will never not be in control.” 

Hannibal reached up and touched his cheek. “Which is why you don’t wish to…” 

Will grabbed his hand. “You make me want to lose control again and I cannot let that happen. I will not.” 

He sat up and felt the weight of the sentence in his bones. “I understand completely. Excuse me, I think...I’m going out for a walk.” 

“Hannibal.”

Hannibal ignored him and left the library. He found Gibbons who had his rucksack ready and waiting just like always. 

There was a list of potentials for his sudden need to tear into someone but he settled on Lady Vivian Lake, the woman who had sneered to Hannibal not long ago now about his “love of garish colors and even more garish individuals” while eyeing his footman. Vivian was a dowager who flitted about parties because of her name while those around her despised everything she stood for. 

Hannibal was done waiting to stop her standing for anything. 

When he was finished, he stood in the middle of the mess he’d made, hands shaking as he tried to calm his upset. 

Will had confessed that Hannibal made him want to lose control and it seemed the feeling was mutual. He left the lady in the middle of her bed, wide eyed, and bloody climbing out of the window to trudge through the trees. 

A few steps inside he froze seeing he was not alone. 

“That was reckless,” Will hissed, eyes suddenly aglow in the thin light of night. 

“It’s not the first time nor will it be the last,” he spat, “And I am the last person who would be suspected of touching that old woman. She and I have been on nothing but cordial terms. Do not worry yourself over things that mean nothing.” 

He moved to stalk past Will but was stopped with supernatural quickness, the closeness of Will’s warmth a torture he could hardly stand. “Next time you want to….do that,” Will whispered, his hand going up Hannibal’s arm, “Don’t go alone.” 

“Do not test me, Will. You just hours ago said you wanted little to do with me and now you’ve made yourself my defacto partner in blood?” 

Hannibal felt him shake through the thin of his clothes but they were quite unable to move. 

“It upsets me to think of you being caught,” Will confessed, “Please just...take more care.” 

He nodded and pulled himself away with much reluctance. 

“Now if you’re curious, I can show you what my ritual is after moments such as this.” 

“I am,” Will said. 

“Then come with me.” 

He found the cloak he’d hidden in the brush still there untouched and draped it over himself as they walked back to the house. Will stayed oddly close to him but Hannibal tried to ignore the warm feeling that gave, instead deciding on another tactic. 

“What do you do after?” 

“After I kill?” Will asked, “I’m in fur so it’s not like they’d recognize me. I just go home, wash, and go to bed.” 

“That sounds rather uneventful.” 

Will smiled at him when they broke through the trees. “What do you do that’s so exciting, Count? Throw a ball?”    
  


Hannibal started to explain when he realized he hadn’t done things the same this time. 

“I usually take a momento from the body for dinner,” he said softly, “But in my haste this night I didn’t.” 

Will frowned. “You can’t go back,” he growled, grabbing Hannibal’s arm, “You might be seen.” 

Hannibal looked at his hand and at him. “I wasn’t going to,” he said, “I was merely surprised at the change. You can let go now, Mr. Graham.” 

Will did so at once, staring at his own hand as Hannibal trudged on. They spoke not at all even when they went through the house, the quiet of the night a different environment than they’d shared before now. Hannibal went into his bedroom and Will paused in the doorway. 

“You wanted to know,” he said, “Have you changed your mind so quickly?” 

The fear in Will’s eyes was palpable, thick with reluctance that would taste sickly sweet on his tongue. “No.” 

“Could I trouble you to light a fire in the fireplace?” 

“Are you chilled?” 

Hannibal walked over to the bath that was already drawn, hot and ready hours ago but now just slightly warm. He dropped his cloak and began removing his shirt. 

“No, but this particular moment of the night will need fire to continue.” 

He smelled the fire once it was lit and turned to see Will holding the poker but staring at him. 

“You burn the clothes?” 

“Of course,” he said, undoing his buttons, “I’ve lost plenty of shirts in death but none I was ever too fond of.” 

They shared a smile as he took off his shirt and handed it to Will who tossed it into the flames. Hannibal turned away to take care of the rest, conscious of eyes on him as piece by piece he exposed himself. When he was entirely nude he moved to turn but felt Will behind him with sudden quickness. His warm breath tickled the back of Hannibal’s neck as he took the blood soaked clothes from him. 

“Do not turn, Sir. I will not be able to contain myself if you do.” 

Hannibal shivered. “That does not deter me much, Will. You’ll have to try better.” 

He heard Will inhale and his cock stirred at the idea of being scented. 

“If you turn I will leave the house and never return.” 

Hannibal did not turn. 

He felt Will move away and stepped into the warm water, sighing at the aches in his aging vulnerable human frame. 

“You have to admit one thing,” he said, lying back and closing his eyes, “A werewolf body does not feel the aches and pains of age.” 

“No,” Will said, “But we’re vulnerable all the same.” 

Hannibal opened his eyes and saw Will still at the fireplace. 

“Why did you follow me?” 

Will looked down at the flames and poked his burning clothes. “I wanted to see,” he confessed, “But also worried for you. If I had seen anyone…” 

“They would not make it to the morning.” 

He looked at Hannibal and nodded once. “Yes. You make me reckless, Count. I should leave because of it.” 

“Please don’t.” 

Will strode across the room and stopped at the edge of the tub before he knelt so close Hannibal felt his breath. He looked down into the water and ran his hand over the surface of it, causing ripples that seemed to go through Hannibal as well. 

“Would you like to know the real reason I do not wish to lose control again?” 

Hannibal’s arms were out on the tub’s rim and he fought the need to grab Will’s moving hand. 

“Yes.” 

“I liked it,” Will confessed, his voice hoarse with unshed tears, “I liked it.” 

When he looked up Hannibal reached out and touched his cheek. 

“Of course you did,” he whispered, “You’re a predator and they were prey. That does not make you inhuman or less worthy of love and companionship.” 

Will blinked back tears as he shook his head. “Yes, it does.” 

He stood up and Hannibal felt bereft at losing the touch of him. “Will…” 

“It was a pleasure to see you work this evening, Count,” Will said with a smile, “I hope to see it again in the future just with less worry. Goodnight.” 

His departure from the room made it so much colder that Hannibal moved his arms in and began to wash the blood away. 

If he had to keep Will at arms length in order to have him in his life so be it. 

He had spent so much time being without a partner, but at least this way he’d have a friend. 


	4. Chapter 4

The ball came sooner than Will would’ve liked, especially when Hannibal’s behavior around him became so bothersome. 

Gone was the warm welcome he had grown to appreciate upon entering rooms the Count occupied and in its place a brotherly nod that gnawed at Will’s wolf considerably. 

They no longer had long discussions about life or even sat very close at dinner. 

No more sharing of the Count’s favorite books or even an offer to go out on a hunt. 

Will hated the way the change in behavior upset him but tried to keep up the base friendship Hannibal seemed focused on building rather than the close one Will knew they both wanted. 

He still hunted, alone, shifting under the moonlight and feeling the full moon so close to coming again. The rip and tear of the kill didn’t do much for him now but he struggled through. 

The door was always open when he returned in fur or skin, with Gibbons there to offer a towel and a promised warm bath. Hannibal, of course, was absent. 

This cordial friendship felt wrong somehow, as if he’d stumbled into another life that was not his own, but Will said nothing. 

That was of course, until the ball. 

Jack had brought his wife Bella over not long after his invitation, her soft smile and beautiful face easily winning over Will’s irritation. She made sure to get Will’s agreement he’d come, though it was after she thoroughly showed him a personal knowledge of the werewolf plight. A staunch supporter of all rights for all people, she had him filled with a hope he’d never felt since his turning and could not say no. 

Will could count on one hand the number of balls he’d gone to, most of them during his short time as a fiance, and the unease in him grew till the day of the event. Hannibal seemed oddly close that morning, sitting beside him and talking about the most interesting thing he could: himself. 

“You had an affair with your aunt?” 

Hannibal smirked over his tea, his eyebrow raised. “We had...a lovely time. I am not sure I would call it an affair because even now we hardly speak. After my parents deaths I was quite lost and she...helped me find myself.” 

Will wanted to reach across the dining table but refrained, instead taking a bite of his egg. 

“Your uncle never found out your secret?”    
  


“Oh yes,” Hannibal said, still smiling in a way that made Will wonder what his lips felt like. 

“And…?” 

“And he scolded us both for it but it did not break our family bond. I never touched her again that way and began other sexual pursuits.” 

Will licked his lips. “Is this the type of conversation one should have over a hearty breakfast?”    
  


“Perhaps not,” Hannibal mused, “But we seem to be having it still.” 

Will felt his pants become more tight.

“I feel rather boyish,” he said, “I haven’t had very many pursuits at all.” 

He watched Hannibal’s look become heated and leaned forward, hoping for the familiar warmth between them to return. 

Hannibal instead frowned and looked down at his food. “You should not worry about such things.” 

Will could barely hold in a whine and pushed back from the table almost too roughly. 

“I believe I am in need of a ride. I will be back before it’s time to get ready for the ball.” 

He felt worse when Hannibal made no noise of protest and hurried outside to his horses, now living amongst the thoroughbreds. The first horse he saw was Winnie, who seemed pleased to be fitted for a ride. 

Will got atop the mare and took off after, tense and angry with the conflicting emotions that floated through him. He refused to lose control though it felt as if he could any second. 

He wanted Hannibal, needed Hannibal, but would not let himself have him. 

The rest of the ride was a blur, so much so that he didn’t realize how far he’d gone till he heard the growling. Winston made noise and Will backed him up as he listened to where the sounds came from. 

He heard the first howl and his hair stood on end. 

Will knew the sound of one of his own, it was something he would never forget. 

He felt Winston rear back again and ran a hand down the horse’s side. “It’s all right,” he whispered, “Go home.” 

Will hopped off and Winston ran back the way they’d come. He knew after weeks of living with Hannibal the horse would know the way. 

He saw lights ahead and crept down low, eyes aglow as he looked through the trees. 

They’d set a trap. 

He saw the trap now, and the wolf inside was small, wounded, and in pain. Will’s lip curled and he felt his fangs drop as a strange feeling overcame him. 

Mine. 

The small wolf was no doubt young, alone, and would be killed soon if he did not help. He knew if he turned they’d be faster but also much more vulnerable. 

So he did something incredibly foolish. 

He ran out in the midst of the clearing ahead with nothing but his strength to protect him. 

The young wolf growled when he grew near, curled up in the corner of the trap, and flashed bright blue eyes his way. 

“I will not hurt you,” he whispered, flashing his own, “I am here to help.” 

The wolf came forward and scratched the cage trap door. Will tore it off in one pull, ready for the tiny wolf to run. 

She did, but not far and right into his arms. 

He sighed. “You have to go home,” he whispered, “You…” 

She licked his face. 

Will sighed. “Then let’s go.” 

He turned then and the effect tore apart his clothes as they ran. She, the young wolf was a she he could smell her now, laid atop his back and when they found their way to familiar smells he ran faster. 

Hannibal stood in the middle of the garden and started to run when Will got near. He met them halfway and Will put the wolf in his arms. “She’s hurt.” 

Hannibal nodded and carried her tiny body into the house where the staff all stared with wide eyes. 

“I need supplies, Gibbons.” 

He set the wolf across the dining room table and looked at her leg, cut and torn from the trap. 

“She was captured?” 

“Yes,” Will said, breathless, “I ran as fast as I could to get away.” 

Hannibal looked at him. “You did well, Will. She’s safe here.” 

Will grabbed his hand and squeezed. “She feels like….” 

“Pack,” Hannibal finished, “She feels like pack?” 

“Yes,” he said, “It’s been so long but I want to protect her.” 

Hannibal smiled. “ We will.” 

“The ball?” Will asked, “We can’t miss…” 

“We have hours yet and even so, this is much more important.” 

Will sat for the next hour and watched him work, eyes fixated on the Count’s arms as he mended the young wolf with ease. She only tried to bite twice but his calm voice seemed to keep her at bay. When he was done she shifted, curled on her side as she stared. 

“They killed them,” she said thickly, “Both of them are gone.” 

“Your parents?”    
  


She nodded. 

The young wolf didn’t look more than ten, but she may be older Will wasn’t sure. 

“Who killed them?” Hannibal asked, “Do you know who it was that trapped you?” 

She looked at Will who nodded once. “They called him Verger.” 

Will watched as Hannibal’s body tensed and he reached out to touch the young wolf’s cheek. 

“Thank you, little one. What is your name?” 

“Abigail,” she said quietly, “Abigail Hobbs.” 

“You are safe here, Abigail. Do you have a pack?”    
  


She blinked. “My parents were my pack,” she said, “I have no one, sir.” 

“You have both of us,” Will said, touching her head, “And we will get justice for your parents I promise you. My name is Will and this is Hannibal.” 

“He’s human,” she said, looking at Hannibal with fear, “Humans don’t like us.”

Will looked at Hannibal and smiled. “This one does. Hannibal is...not like anyone else.” 

He felt his heart skip a beat as they shared a look. 

“You’ll protect me?” she asked him, the tears in her eyes suddenly reminding him of Mischa. 

“With my life,” he whispered. 

Abigail shifted and curled into Will’s chest. She licked his cheek and he looked at Hannibal who nodded once. “The staff I’m sure can rustle up some clothes for her and if you’d like I can explain your absence at the ball.” 

Will shook his head. “No, I am going with you. I’ve heard you say the name only once before now and even then knew he must be a terrible man.” 

Hannibal said nothing as Will carried Abigail up to the first bedroom he could find and set her on the bed. He watched Abigail scuttle under the blankets and shift beneath them before she laid on the pillow behind her. 

“Thank you, sir,” she said, “I thought I was going to be taken again...I thought…” 

She covered her face and started to sob, shoulders shaking as she let out her pain. Will sat down and pulled her to him. “It’s alright,” he said softly, “It’s going to be okay.” 

“Are we pack now?”    
  


Will ran his hand down the back the back of her head. “Yes.” 

He left her asleep and found Hannibal still at the table. “Who is Verger?” 

“Mason Verger is the richest man in Wolf Trap,” he said, “He owns Verger Meat Packing Plant with his sister Margot. She is quite lovely and very afraid of him but set to marry soon and get away. Mason is known for his sadistic behaviors but I did not know he was a wolf seller I swear to you.” 

Will gripped tight the chair in front of him. “He no doubt has more,” he whispered, “Many more.” 

“Yes, and we will tell the authorities.” 

“What?” Will snarled, “You said he’s very wealthy. No one will listen.” 

“They will,” he said, “I promise you, they will.” 

Will could only see him through a yellow haze and snapped his teeth when Hannibal touched his cheek. 

“Don’t,” he growled, “I’m not myself.” 

“You are more yourself now than ever before,” Hannibal mused, “From your yellow gaze to the claws on your hands.” 

Will looked down and saw he’d torn the chair. He let go and stepped back. “I need to get ready, call me when we leave.” 

“Will, there is no need for you to go.” 

“Will Mason Verger be there?” he asked. 

Hannibal sighed. “Yes.” 

“Then I’m going,” Will hissed, “I need to see him face to face.” 

He walked off and upstairs, stopping to listen to Abigail’s even breath outside her door. She was safe and he was ready to fight. Will went to his room, bathed, and began to dress just as a knock came to his door. 

He was shirtless but his trousers were closed when he called out. 

“Come in.” 

Hannibal stopped halfway into the room holding a box and stared at him with hunger in his eyes. 

“I brought you something for this evening.” 

“You’ve already given me plenty of clothes,” Will said, “I don’t need any more than I have.” 

Hannibal held out the box. “Please.” 

He took the offered gift and opened the lid to find a very lovely suit inside. The intricacy alone spoke of the expense and Will’s wolf preened at being given such a treasure. 

“Thank you,” he said, “I will change right now.” 

“Please do. I am going to change into something new myself. I’ve taken the liberty of giving Abigail some clothes for when she wakes and Gibbons assures me she won’t have reason to leave. Will she try, you think?” 

Will shook his head. “No.” 

“Then the only focus of the evening is on Mason.” 

Will licked his lips. “Yes.” 

Hannibal nodded once and left without another word. Will stared at the box in his hands before he set it on the vanity and stared at himself in the mirror. He would play the perfect wolf tonight and attract Mason’s attention. Hannibal would not be happy but Will needed this to even out the horror being this monster had made him do. 

The suit was much easier to put on than he expected and each piece felt like a second skin. Will was dressed and groomed to perfection in record time though he looked closely in the mirror to check the scars. 

They were faint now, hardly noticeable at all, and even if someone did notice he knew they’d give him a way to get Verger’s attention. 

His heart beat wildly in his chest as he left the comfort of the room he’d begun to feel was his own. Several of the staff smiled his way as he went down the hall but none of them could ease his unrest. The descent down the stairs made him even more anxious till he saw Hannibal waited at the bottom. 

Will smiled and let himself appreciate the perfect cut of the Count’s suit. 

“You look handsome,” he said, “Very much the Count.” 

Hannibal held out his hand and Will took it as he went down the final two steps. 

“I look a mess compared to you. That suit was a very good idea.” 

Will felt his cheeks flush. “Thank you.” 

They left with assurances from Hannibal’s man Gibbons that Abigail would be just fine and entered the Count’s fancied coach. 

“I haven’t ridden in a coach for years.” 

Hannibal frowned as they started to move. 

“We could take the horses if it’s bringing back memories you don’t wish to relive.”

Will smiled and looked out at the passing countryside. “No, it’s quite alright. This already feels very different than it was with Molly.”

“Why is that?”

He allowed himself to look at Hannibal with the stark appreciation he so desperately tried every second to hide. “Here with you I feel very comfortable knowing we’re both monsters because I know you would never betray me.” 

Hannibal looked taken aback at his candor. 

“No, I would not.”

They shared a look that was hard to turn away from but once he did Will did not lay eyes on him again the rest of the way. 

The Crawford Estate was a modest but substantial home, lit up with lanterns on each step and window. When they arrived Will saw several others going inside and his anxiousness rose by their presence alone. 

Hannibal reached across the coach and touched his hand. “You’re under no obligation to do this.”

Will shook his head and opened the carriage door. 

“I’m not doing it for me.”

He stepped out and down the few steps to the ground. His took in breath and was punished with the scents of too many people at once. The mixtures of perfumes, cigars, and liquors made his head spin, eyes lit in alarm. He almost turned to head back outside when Hannibal’s scent filled his senses and the light touch to his arm steadied his otherwise spiraled out mind. 

“You are the most interesting gentleman in this room, Mr. Graham. Let’s use that to your advantage.” 

Will let Hannibal escort him to a group of people on the edge of the dancefloor and the look on their faces at their arrival was more interested than Will liked. 

One man smiled much too lavisciously. “Hannibal, who is it that you’ve brought us?” 

“Frederick, this is Will Graham. He has been staying with me as of late to recover from being attacked for his lycanthropic state.” 

Will was surprised that Hannibal gave away his being a wolf so soon but tried not to show it. 

“Oh, dear,” one of the women said, “That’s awful. Are you all right? Have they found the miscreants?” 

Will smiled. “The Count has been taking care of me well. No, the men I could see very little of during the attack but I do remember their voices. If I heard them again I would know them anywhere.” 

The humans all looked at each other in fear but Will knew none of them were his attackers. One man especially looked as if he’d never raised a finger to do a job in his life and the women were much too delicate. 

“Well,” Hannibal said, “I am going to introduce Will to as many as I can so enjoy yourselves. Lady Komeda please save me a dance in the next set.” 

The older woman smiled at him as Hannibal took her hand to kiss. “Oh Count, of course I will. Enjoy yourselves, both of you. I know Jack and Bella would love to know you’ve arrived.” 

Hannibal smiled “That’s where we’re headed next. I hope everyone has a pleasant evening.” 

Will felt his fear diminish once they were away from such a large crowd. Hannibal reached out for Will’s arm only to let his hand fall. The look on his face made Will’s chest ache. 

“This way,” he said, “I do believe I see the Constable.” 

Jack and Bella were indeed not very far away, deep in conversation with a man of shocking blonde disheveled hair that gave Will pause. He’d put so much thought to his appearance this evening and to see someone be so lax was rather an insult. The man turned and caught Hannibal’s eye, and Will felt him tense against his side. 

“Hannibal?” 

Hannibal linked Will’s arm through his and walked forward, his stone faced expression quite troubling every instinct Will tried every day to deny. 

“Well,” Hannibal said, “I did not expect to see you here so soon, Mason.” 

Mason Verger looked them both over and his eyes lingered a bit too long on Will’s person. 

“I could not imagine missing such an event, Count Lecter. There could be someone new and interesting I would never meet. Like your companion here. I don’t believe we’ve made each other’s acquaintance.” 

Will took the initiative before Hannibal could and reached out his hand. The vile man lifted the offered hand to his mouth and Will resisted the urge to let his claws tear through his thin skin. 

“Mason Verger,” he said with a smile, “Duke of Yarborough. I am also the largest owner of land in this county. Your name?” 

“Will Graham,” Will said softly, “I am Duke of nothing but I am the only werewolf resident in the county.” 

He watched the light go out of Mason’s eyes and his hand was dropped just as fast as it had been taken. “A werewolf? Well, that is a treat. I am certain you will have your pick of dance partners this evening, Mister Wolf. Everyone loves a novelty.” 

He felt Hannibal take a step forward but Will stuck out his hand to stop him. 

“Oh yes,” Will said, “This particular novelty is going to take his leave now, Sir. Jack, Bella, I will speak to you when you’re in more polite company. Have a good evening.” 

Will kept his head high and walked off in sudden need for air. He felt Hannibal struggle to catch his stride but felt little care till the night air hit his face. The garden had a stone seat and Will nearly fell into it with clawed hands that wanted to tear something to pieces. 

“He’s a snake,” Will growled, “A rotten, vile, polluted snake.” 

Hannibal sat beside him and put his hand on WIll’s leg. “Yes,” he whispered, “I...I fear you’ve put a target on your person. Will perhaps this was…” 

He turned and his vision was yellow. “I want to kill him.” 

Will shuddered when Hannibal put a hand to his cheek. “That will be near impossible,” Hannibal said, “But we can tear apart everything that makes him strong till there’s nothing left but malleable flesh. Would you like that?” 

“Yes. I want him to be in agony with no power.” 

“We can work to make it so,” Hannibal purred. 

He nuzzled against Hannibal’s palm. “I fear I may not be calm enough to go back inside just yet. This face would be enough to make the whole of the room hand me to him in chains.” 

Hannibal’s hard stare made Will’s heart flutter. “You look beautiful,” he growled, “If they think otherwise it’s their prejudices not you. Go back inside and own that room as I know you can.” 

Will leaned in and their lips were so close he could feel breath on him. “Dance with me?” 

Hannibal smiled. “I thought you’d never ask.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Hannibal was in heaven. 

Will danced just as beautifully as he imagined, the lightness of his feet and strength of his frame so remarkable that every eye fell upon them moments into their dance. The slide and glide as their bodies met did things to him that were unsavory and he knew by the look on Will’s face that the wolf could smell his want quite well. 

He led Hannibal with a mastery that no one had ever done before and his scandalous pressed down dip at the end of the song caused several gasps though none louder than Hannibal's own. 

“You torture me,” Hannibal whispered, his voice thick. 

Will licked his lips. “You are not the only one in agony.” 

There were several claps that seemed quite unnecessary when they righted themselves, and a few excited newcomers came over to be introduced. 

“That was something,” Ms. Alana Bloom said, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen so many scandalized members of the dottage lot in one room before. I applaud you both.” 

Hannibal smiled. “Will, this is Ms. Alana Bloom. She is a very old friend and also...a well respected governess.” 

Will shook her hand. “A very fine line of work.” 

“It has its moments,” she said with a sad smile, “I just currently was fired from my last position because of a disagreement.” 

She looked over to their left and Hannibal noticed Mason had his sister with him. 

“Margot?” 

“Her brother thought I had put ideas in her head that did not fit his own ideal picture of who Margot should be. She’s no longer being taught and will wed in the Spring, or so I’m told.” 

Hannibal saw the young woman in question look their way and stare at Alana a bit too long. 

“I’m surprised to see him let her go.” 

“As long as she gets out of that man’s clutches, any life she has would be better,” Alana hissed, “He…” 

Her eyes filled with tears. 

“Would you be interested in being a governess to my charge?” Will asked. 

Alana blinked. “I...a charge? How old is she?” 

“Ten,” Will said, “She’s...just come from a bad situation and I think it would be good for her.” 

“Yes, of course,” she sniffed, “I have dealt with difficult girls before but I’d have to meet her.”    
  


“I must tell you first and foremost, she is a were as well. If that is not something you’re comfortable with…” 

“Oh not at all!” Alana said a bit too loudly, “I...I’m not against the werewolf population. I find all of you quite wonderful, though I will admit you’re the first I’ve met.” 

Will smiled. “I am glad to know that, thank you. Please call on us soon, if only to have one of Hannibal’s lovely meals.” 

Alana laughed. “Of course!” 

Hannibal felt as if he’d just watched the work of a master; the quick way Will had diffused Alana’s upset almost magical in it’s swiftness. 

They walked off towards Jack and Bella, who were thankfully alone, and he could not help but lean in to praise him. 

“You never fail to surprise me. That was quite a marvel to witness.” 

Will smiled. “I was just talking, nothing special at all about that.” 

“I disagree. Your empathy with her plight was quite well played. I would not be surprised if she agrees to work with Abigail for free. Though that might prove a problem when she lets loose her story.” 

Will shook his head. “She won’t.” 

Hannibal was ready to ask how he was so certain but was pulled into a discussion with the Constable who seemed somewhat perturbed. 

“Will! Oh it’s lovely to see you again,” Bella said, taking his hands, “I am so sorry about earlier. Mr. Verger is…” 

“Think nothing of it,” Will said smoothly, “I know sometimes one must do business with people they may not enjoy in order to achieve one’s goals.” 

The couple looked a bit sheepish at that and Hannibal waited for Will to diffuse their embarrassment. 

“Now, I’d like to talk to you about protection for weres in our county.” 

He watched and listened for the next quarter hour as Will proposed protections for his kind. The man who had once slaughtered a house of werewolves was now deep in fight for them all because of young Abigail. His admiration for Will rose with each well thought out idea and by the time they left Constable and Mrs. Crawford he had the man ready to start a Werewolf Welcoming Wagon. 

“Will…” 

Will smiled at him. “I would ask you to dance again as I’m feeling rather spirited but I think you owe one set to Lady Komeda. Do you not?” 

Hannibal nodded and though he was wont to part from Will’s side he went off in search of his promised dance partner. She was deep in conversation with Margot Verger when he came up, the usually forlorn expression the young woman wore seemed happy if only for a moment. 

“I don’t mean to interrupt,” he started and held out his hand, “But I do believe they are playing our song.”

Her coquettish laugh made him smile as she took his hand. 

“Hannibal, you spoil me.”

“I only spoil those who are the most worthy.”

Their dance was much more civilized and proper than his earlier with Will. The steady pace still quite sedate as they moved. 

“Your wolf is quite attractive,” she said, “I didn’t think there was a person in this world even more handsome than you but I stand corrected.”

Hannibal slowly turned her in his arms only to grab hold again. “He is not my wolf, Eleonora. Merely a friend.”

“I have seen you look at friends, Hannibal. That is not how you look at him. Don’t lie to an old woman now. I know the look of love when I see it.”

He looked over the ballroom and his eyes found Will with an almost frightening ease. They stared at each other.

“Merely friends, my lady. Nothing more.”

Her look of pity was too embarrassing to address so he spoke little the rest of their time. Hannibal made certain to kiss her hand when they parted. 

She held onto his before he could get away. 

“That look I spoke of? He echoes it right back at you.”

Hannibal could no longer stand to be here amongst these people, as their world that was quite bearable now made him ill. 

He did not look back for Will but knew the man would follow and found his coach with little trouble. 

The inside quiet was exactly what he needed and when he closed his eyes Hannibal felt peace.

Will entered not long after. “What’s happened?”

“I needed to get away.”

“You absconded like the Devil was chasing you. The look on your face…”

He opened one eye.

“What of it? Tell me how it made you feel.”

Will frowned. “Worried. You do not show your emotions much at all and when I saw your face it struck me.”

Hannibal leaned in until their faces were quite close. Will’s face was flushed in a very fetching shade of red and all he wished to do was take. 

“I apologize for bothering you with my face, Will. It won’t happen again.”

He moved to exit the coach but was pulled down with a strength much beyond his own. Will’s eyes were lit and the claws on his hand grew as Hannibal watched. 

“Do NOT turn your back on me.”

“Will…”

Will yanked him hard till Hannibal fell into his arms and the feel made him moan. “I’ve fought so hard not to give into this. I don’t…”

Hannibal touched his cheek and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You can’t hurt me, I promise you.”

He suffered when Will pushed him back again, the loss and rejection worse for how close they’d come. 

Will ran from the coach and Hannibal attempted to follow but lost him in the trees. He walked back a mess till the light of the Crawford House was in sight. 

He forced himself to keep going but was stopped by an unwelcome but familiar voice. 

“Did you and the mongrel have fun in the trees like dogs?”

Hannibal reared back and grabbed Mason Verger by the neck. “If you speak of him again, I will cut your throat.”

Mason laughed. “You? You couldn’t—“

He bashed his head against the tree and heard several gasps that meant they’d been detected. The hold on him was hardly much but Hannibal tightened it just once before he let go. 

“Do not underestimate me.”

There was a bit of a crowd as he headed into his coach and hit the top twice to get his men off. Hannibal hit the empty seat in front of him where Will should’ve been and hated the feelings just the thought brought out. 

He’d kept his emotions at bay for decades till the wolf came into his life and now it seemed like nothing but weakness. 

The ride home was not long enough and upon his return he did nothing but retrieve his tools before he set off into the night again. 

Someone was going to die tonight. 

Slowly. 

He had a running list of potential victims at his disposal, though the one he wanted most was off limits for the time being. Mason was too high profile and after their confrontation he’d be the first on the list of suspects. His thoughts were muddled anger and disappointment from his time with Will, so much so that he hardly noticed the figure coming through the trees till Francis ran them down. 

There was a growl and the horse reared back as Hannibal got off to see who he’d carelessly hurt. 

Will was entirely naked and covered in blood from head to toe. Hannibal lost all need to hurt and checked his body for wounds, though the stench of death in the air made it more likely the blood was not his, and when he felt satisfied that Will was okay he brushed a hand across his cheek. 

“Will,” he whispered, “Will, can you hear me?” 

He watched as Will blinked his eyes open and jerked back as if struck. “Where--?” 

“You’re home,” Hannibal said softly, “You...you seem to have been quite messy in killing someone. Do you recall who?”    
  


Will closed his eyes and paused a moment before he spoke. 

“It was...a small house. Not close but not far from here. I ran till my body ached and lost all my clothes in the change. I think they’re back in the Crawford’s woods.” 

“Then we need to retrieve them. The murder, do you remember?” 

“I did not know him,” Will whispered, eyes still closed, “But he provoked me. I was just running and he threw things at me. Called me names. I...I got him by the throat and didn’t let go.” 

He opened his eyes again and looked at Hannibal. “I apologize,” he whispered, “For earlier.” 

Hannibal stood up and held out his hand. “There is no need. I have to respect your wishes regarding any feelings we may share and not take it as rejection of myself in any way. I know you fight everyday for control. Perhaps sharing close space is no longer a good idea for either of us.”

Will frowned and took his hand to stand. He did not let go after he righted himself and Hannibal watched as he spread a line of blood across the top of it. “You want me to go already?” 

“I think if we are to continue being friends, then it might be best if you do.” 

He let go of Hannibal’s hand and stalked forward only to shift into his wolf form to run off towards the house. 

Hannibal watched him go and for a moment thought he may go back to hunt for his own murderous needs but knew now was not the time. Will would not be vigilant in asking to cover up his own and he would not have the county take him away. He climbed back up on Francis and followed, the ache in his chest worse the closer he came. Once he had Francis put away and headed towards the house he saw Will waited on the porch still shifted. His bloodied muzzle was almost comical to see though Hannibal felt very little like laughing. 

“I don’t want to send you or Abigail away,” he said, “But it’s proven to be too difficult for me so far already to keep my distance.” 

He settled himself down beside Will who whined as if wounded. The wolf rubbed against his suit coat and spread blood but Hannibal paid no mind. He reached out and touched the top of Will’s head. 

“I want you,” he stated, “In every way there is to want someone. Now that I’ve found I can feel this deeply for someone I cannot seem to stop.” 

Will shifted and Hannibal ran his hand through the dirty tangle of his messy locks. They were close again, almost too close. Though there was nary a clean spot to do so he wanted nothing more than to kiss Will till they were both breathless. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Will confessed, his eyes teary. 

“I know,” Hannibal sighed, letting go, “That is why I think it’s time to--” 

Will took away his words with a kiss, the shock of it such a surprise that Hannibal did not move for a moment until his body caught up with him. He grabbed the back of Will’s neck to deepen the kiss and tried to taste every bit he could in case Will felt need to run again. He was pushed down onto the porch with such strength his body shuddered, and when the kiss broke for breath he could hardly contain his moan. 

“Will…” 

The light in Will’s eyes was beautiful, a sign of mindless desire, and Hannibal could not help but touch his cheek. “There is no earthly way I can be parted from you,” Will whispered, “Every last inch of me knows you’re meant to be mine.” 

Hannibal smiled. “I’ve known for quite some time that was true, and I did not mean to push you away but ...I am quite glad if this is the outcome.” 

Will grabbed both of his hands and kissed them, his eyes still more animal than man. 

“If we’re to do this,” he said, his voice hushed and hoarse with fear, “I need you to do something for me.” 

“Anything.” 

“Do you have restraints?” 

Hannibal blinked. “For...?” 

“My beast wants to devour you whole,” Will growled, “I cannot let that happen and this is the only way I can be sure.” 

Hannibal’s throat felt dry. “We do not have to engage in any activity that you aren’t ready for.” 

Will draped himself over Hannibal and rocked into him. He could feel the signs of Will’s arousal on his hip and felt his own stir in response. “There is no stopping now unless you tell me no,” Will whispered, “I can go now and come for Abigail later but...the moon is going to be full soon and I…” 

Hannibal leaned up and kissed his cheek. He breathed Will in and tried to calm the fast beating of his heart. “I do not fear being devoured,” he whispered, “Especially by you. But if this is what you need...I can provide.” 

Will kissed his mouth so softly that he could barely feel the touch and then stood up with an ease he hadn’t seen him use before now. The aroused look he gave made Hannibal’s whole body ache with anticipation. 

“I will be loud,” he said, holding out his hand. 

Hannibal took the help and stood up, though his mind was now filled with images of leather straps. He smiled and turned to go into the house. “Then I will be sure to muffle your noise,” Hannibal teased, “Lest we wake the household or heaven forbid the neighbors.” 

He stopped at the door when Will hugged him from behind and nuzzled the back of his neck rather enthusiastically. “I’m filthy.” 

“I will bathe you,” Hannibal said, heading inside. 

His man Bernard would be waiting upstairs with a warm bath in anticipation for Hannibal to be the one covered in blood so there was no fuss to be had about Will’s mess. 

He took Will’s hand and led them up the stairs. The anticipation of tonight’s events burned through him as they walked and when Will draped over him again he shivered from head to toe. 

“You’re frightened?” Will asked, just steps from the door to Hannibal’s room. 

“On the contrary,” he whispered, “I’m so overcome with desire I can hardly stand.”

Will squeezed his hand and pulled them to the door. Hannibal was relieved to see the warm water steamed up from his tub and that they were alone. 

He tried to let Will’s hand fall but instead was gripped tight and pulled in close. The kiss Will gave him was tender but with added tooth. He felt wolf incisors brush against his tongue and had to pull away before he could no longer do so. 

“I must go retrieve the leathers,” he panted, torn as he stared at Will’s pink cheeked smile. 

“I’ll start to clean myself for you,” Will said, with his hands peeling back the remnants of clothes that hung on him. 

Hannibal nodded once and took off fast. His heart hammered in his chest as he made his way back down, breath coming out gasped as he rushed. He was not at all surprised to see Bernard beside the door in wait. 

“Will has been reckless and attacked an unknown person of origin near the Crawford Estate. Articles of clothing may have also been left in the woods. I need you to make all traces disappear.”

Bernard nodded. “Yes, Sir. I will wake the men.”

Hannibal nodded once and left him there to head for the stables. 

He knew just where to find something strong enough to keep his wolf at bay. 


	6. Chapter 6

The water was fast turning cold. 

Will had slowed down his body cleanse, very ready and eager for Hannibal’s participation in the act though as the minutes ticked by it seemed the Count was not going to come. His wolf clawed at the back of his mind, worried and angry at being kept from him. He finally submerged himself under the lukewarm water, hardly a balm to the need, and before he could really feel the coolness someone pulled him up. 

He coughed and sputtered in surprise to see Hannibal knelt beside the tub with worry in his gaze. 

“Are you all right?” 

Will nodded as Hannibal touched his face. “I didn’t think you were going to return.” 

Hannibal smiled and gestured at Will’s bed not far from the tub. “I had a crisis of choice for the restraints. I don’t wish to hurt you even as a wolf but I also have no gauge of your control over your wolf’s passions.” 

He saw a pile of leathers on the bed and felt the burn flare up again. “Truth be told? Neither do I. I only know that I don’t want to burden you with this curse she gave me.” 

  
  


Hannibal stood and held out his hand. “I’m not frightened by you in the slightest, Will. Nor does the idea of becoming more of a monster scare me either.” 

Will took his hand and stood slowly while his eyes never left Hannibal’s once. He could see his desire echoed back at him and fought to keep his vision clear. “I will not touch you if there is a risk of it.” 

Hannibal nodded and handed him a towel. “There will not be.” 

He stepped out of the tub and dried himself, conscious of Hannibal’s gaze throughout. They did not speak nor did Will believe he could, the thick of his cock worse as he thought of what was to come. 

The ease in which Hannibal strode across the room to tie the leathers to the bedposts. He did not move nor did he cover his nakedness, and when Hannibal finished the look in his eyes was worth the chill across Will’s skin. 

“Come here,” he said.

Will moved as if in a trance and crawled down the middle of Hannibal’s large bed as close to the headboard as he could be. He laid down and stared up at him with yellow lit eyes, for once all right with the golden hue of his view. “I will not always come when I’m called” he said, voice thick.

Hannibal smiled as he tied Will’s right wrist to the first post. “Are you quite certain?” 

He tightened the tie and Will’s cock grew stiffer with his scent so close. “I confess I am not,” he gasped, “Though if I were to come to anyone it would only be you.” 

Hannibal pressed his lips to Will’s in a quick kiss that was not nearly enough. “A privilege I will hold in the highest honor.” 

“You had better,” Will sighed as he touched under his chin, “I would not lay myself this bare for anyone else.” 

Hannibal leaned in and pressed his lips to Will’s ear. “Neither would I.”

Will inhaled his scent and wrapped an arm around his back, the feel of his cock against him a torture. “You need to finish,” he whispered, “I’m not sure I can last much longer.” 

He lifted his head and looked at Will with a smile. “Your restraint thus far has been exemplary, sir. I’m sure you could hold on a bit longer.” 

“Do not tease the beast, Count,” Will snarled, “It is unwise.” 

Hannibal kissed him again. “My apologies. I find your yellow eyed gaze rather fetching and highly arousing.” 

Will let out a laugh. “Of course you do.” 

“Stay with me a bit longer, Will. Just a bit.” 

He nodded as Hannibal moved off the bed to take his other wrist. The wolf was calm again as he worked and Will was not surprised that his wolf made no fuss at being tied . 

They both wanted this very much. 

The tighter the leather was the more Will felt his body respond. “I’ve never done this before.” 

Hannibal stopped and sat down on the bed. “You surely have been intimate before now, have you not?” 

“Never in this way and not since….I’ve been bitten.” 

He put a hand on WIll’s bare chest. “I am quite new at this type of intercourse. All of my previous partners were beasts of a different type.”

Will growled. “Do not speak of lying with others while you are about to lie with me.” 

Hannibal moved closer to Will and straddled over him. He smelled of night air and arousal. 

“I must issue yet another apology even before we’ve begun it seems.” 

Will pulled on his restraints and heard the bedposts crack under his strength. 

“Yes.” 

Hannibal leaned in and kissed him. His clothed hardness grazed Will’s own and they both moaned. 

“My apologies, Will. I...seem to quickly losing focus,” Hannibal said softly, “I think I’ve never seen you more exquisite than in this very moment.” 

Will’s wolf preened at the compliment and he felt his teeth elongate. “I must look the very essence of monster, that’s not attractive.” 

He shuddered when Hannibal reached in and touched his fangs. “Oh yes, it is.” 

“Hannibal,” he growled, “I need you to take off your clothes much faster than this.” 

Hannibal blinked as if he’d been entranced and began to open his shirt sleeves. “Oh yes, I apologize. I just...am quite eager.” 

Will’s cock was hard as steel now and he could hardly blame it. “We can compare eagerness later, Count. Right now I just need you in me or over me, I do not care which. Just please do not continue to tarry! “ 

Hannibal tossed off his shirt and Will moaned when he moved off him. 

He stood and began to unbelt his trousers. “I have to move from your hold or I will not get naked at all.” 

Will pulled again and huffed out breath through his nose. “Please hurry.” 

“My hands are quite dexterous most days but I seem to be blundering through this now.” 

“That you can be as affected as I am is...quite arousing,” Will panted. 

Hannibal tore his trousers open and Will watched them fall at his feet. His underwear showed his eagerness quite well. “I am very affected.”

Will leaned forward and felt the leathers keep him at bay. “Please come close to me again,” he confessed. 

“We will soon be as close as possible,” Hannibal promised, now nude as Will had been desperate to see, “While your cock is inside me.” 

Will’s wolf wanted to howl and he bit down on his lip to keep quiet while Hannibal moved to his dressing table for oils. His backside was as handsome as the rest of him and Will wished he could do this as normal people would with fingers deep inside. 

But watching Hannibal would have to do for now. 

Hannibal set the oil at the bedside and moved to straddle his lap again. He shook as their skin touched just as Hannibal kissed him hard, all teeth and tongue. They rutted against each other like animals, growled out moans and nearly succumbed before Hannibal pulled back. His face was flushed and sweat glistened off his brow. 

“I can wait no longer.” 

Will found he could not speak for only a growl left his lips when Hannibal wet his fingers. He made certain not to move far away while he readied himself, the breathless sighs and flutter of his eyelashes had Will mad with want to touch. 

He resisted the urge to pull again on his restraints when Hannibal’s eyes closed in apparent ecstasy that was not by his doing and the growl that followed caught attention. 

“I apologize again,” Hannibal panted out, his hand now visible again to Will’s view, “I’ve neglected you horribly.” 

Will’s wolf fought to muddle his mind so that he could only nuzzle the underside of his neck when he settled close again. He sat up on his knees before he took Will’s cock to wet him. The loud howl that left Will’s lips he muffled with his own mouth and stroked the oil down his shaft with an expert hand. Will hardly had a moment to breathe when Hannibal settled down on his cock, his startled moan barely a whisper. 

“Oh Will,” Hannibal gasped, “You feel….” 

He kept his teeth tightly together when Hannibal lifted his head. 

“You will not hurt me,” he said, “Bite me or not, it would not hurt.”

Will groaned as Hannibal started to move and sweat glistened off his forehead with each undulation. The feeling of him, the tight rightness, made Will’s wolf want to howl. This was his mate, his to have and hold. His teeth ached to taste, to bite at Hannibal’s skin and make them one. 

“Oh Will,” Hannibal sighed, “You...I've never….” 

Will pulled at his restraints once more, feeling them start to tear. 

He tried to speak but his teeth made him unable, though one more pull had Will grab Hannibal to flip them over. 

The Count groaned, his eyes heavy as he smiled. 

“Do not worry,” he whispered, “I…” 

Will lifted his legs and began to fuck him in earnest, the need overwhelming in its intensity. His mouth watered as Hannibal reached for him with one hand but began to pleasure himself with another. Still Will held strong on the last bits of his humanity pressing his nose close to Hannibal’s neck but not taking a bite as he felt him spill between them. When Will finally did succumb he howled and his claws breached the bed spreading cotton around them. 

They both fought for breath after but Will made no move to take Hannibal into his arms. He was tense, his fangs heavy in his mouth and claws still sheathed in the mattress to keep Hannibal safe. 

He jerked when Hannibal’s hand ran down his back. 

“You can calm yourself now, Will. I am unscathed.” 

Will lifted his head and Hannibal’s gaze looked no less loving. He couldn’t speak, only feel, and his wolf wanted completion. 

Needed to make them one. 

Hannibal reached up and touched his cheek. “We have all the time in the world,” he said simply, which caused his wolf to relax in an immediate release. 

Will was rolled onto his back and Hannibal parted their bodies just enough to take him into an embrace. He smelled of them, a mixture of both their bodies, and that was enough. 

For now. 

“Thank you,” Hannibal said, his hand running through Will’s hair, “That was breathtaking. I can hardly move my body is so pleasantly sore.” 

Will pressed a kiss to his neck now that he could, fangs gone and human once again. 

“You’re certain I didn’t harm you?” 

“No, not at all.” 

He lifted his head and looked at Hannibal, his Count. 

“I do not wish to leave.” 

“I won’t let you leave here ever again.” 

Will’s eyes filled with tears. “Then we shall stay. Abigail and I. We can be a family.” 

Hannibal ran a palm along his cheek. “Yes, I can think of no better idea.” 

They lay together for a moment, still messed, until Will got up to dip a washcloth in his now tepid tub water. He sat on the bed’s edge and wiped down Hannibal with care, while The Count gazed up into his eyes. 

“Our family,” Hannibal said, his fingers playing along Will’s wrist, “Needs to be safe.” 

“Yes,” Will whispered, “But as you’ve said, Verger is untouchable. The best we can do is make him lose business.” 

“I suppose.” 

Will moved away and stared down at the mess that covered him. He felt an odd hunger and could not help but reach out to taste. His eyes rolled back as he moaned. 

Hannibal reached out and put his fingers in the mess to do the same. Will felt his eyes grow lit as he watched the taste touch Hannibal’s tongue. 

“Yes, that is rather nice,” he said, licking his fingers, “Though I would prefer to drink from the source.” 

Will laughed. “I never took you for lewd, Count.” 

“You’ve only just taken me for the first time just now,” Hannibal teased, “Just wait.” 

Will kissed him. “What would the glaring eyes of the ton think of their Count now?” 

“They would be quite green with envy,” Hannibal said, “There are plenty of mothers who’ve attempted to force me into marriage much before now but I’ve never had interest.” 

His lip curled at the thought. “They cannot have you.” 

“No, they cannot,” Hannibal whispered, “Now, are you going to finish so we can lie properly or let it dry?” 

“Giving me orders now, Count?” 

“That is what us nobles are known for are we not?” 

Will grinned. “Yes you are, and I suppose I better listen.” 

He cleaned the rest of the mess from his body with the cloth, though tempted to paw at himself like the monster he was. When he finished Will tossed the cloth aside to climb atop Hannibal again. The feel of his body so close, finally free of the encumbrance clothes had put between them, was amazing. 

Hannibal nuzzled his hair and neck, the warmth of his breath a reminder Will was no longer alone. 

“What thoughts run through you at this moment?” 

“That even though I fear the idea of burdening you with my condition, there is no place I’d rather be.” 

He felt Hannibal’s smile against his cheek. 

“As I have stated multiple times, Will, I am not averse to becoming a werewolf. There would be little change in my appetites.” 

Will laughed and looked up from his chest. “I know.” 

“If you wish for us to be a family,” Hannibal said, “A true family, my becoming like you and Abigail would only keep us much safer.” 

“Do not try to change my mind on this, Hannibal. You have given me the world, but I beg of you to let me keep this one thing for now. The very idea pains me.” 

Hannibal nodded. “Yes, Will. I apologize.” 

He moved to lay on the pillow beside Hannibal, whose face was a mask he could hardly understand. 

“Do not sulk,” Will mumbled. 

“Counts do not sulk.” 

“You are proving that to be quite false at the moment.” 

Hannibal sighed. “I suppose. Just, permit me one caveat to your request? If I may?”    
  


“That depends on what you wish to add.”    
  


He reached over and took Will’s hand, putting it over his heart. 

“If something were to happen to me that seemed quite fatal,” he started, ignoring Will’s immediate protests,”Please turn me immediately.” 

“I will not let---”    
  


Hannibal pushed down on Will’s hand. “Promise me.” 

Will swallowed back tears. “I promise.” 

He smiled and let Will go, moving close to him once again. “That is all I ask.” 

They lay in silence for a while, their even breathing the only sound in the room besides the fire. 

“Have you ever regretted killing anyone?” Hannibal asked, his fingers brushing Will’s. 

“No, not once. Have you?”

“No,” Hannibal whispered, “Every one of my victims deserved their deaths. Countless more deserve much worse but I haven’t the means to cleanse the world of the rotten.”

Will moved his nose against Hannibal’s neck and smiled. “You have the means, Count. Don’t lie. You just have more common sense than bloodthirst.”

Hannibal turned his head and their eyes met.

“I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve your presence in my life. It’s remarkable that I’ve been given such a gift.”

Will kissed him softly. 

“Perhaps human sacrifice is the way to meeting the other half of one’s soul.”

Hannibal touched his lips and Will’s tongue snuck a taste of his skin. “Perhaps.”

He felt an urge to taste him again, to come together, but kept hold of himself. Humans did not have the capacity weres did, and he would not make Hannibal feel any lesser. 

“Or this is a wonderful dream we’ve both fallen into and cannot leave.”

Hannibal rolled to his side and wrapped an arm around Will’s back. “I’m content to die happily in this dream world if you are by my side.”

Will licked his lips. “Your words do nothing but make me want to devour you whole.”

Hannibal lifted up his neck in invitation. 

“Please.”

He felt his fangs fall at the sight of him, vulnerable and eager for a claim, and moved away fast. 

“I believe I...I must ask you to leave before I cannot hold myself back any longer.”

Hannibal reached out and Will reared back from the touch. 

“I apologize. I will take my leave.”

He slid from beneath the covers and stood up to reveal his bareness to Will’s eyes again. Will grabbed hold of the bed with his claws as Hannibal took the robe from his closet. He let out a whine that gave Hannibal pause to turn at the door. 

“Are you certain?”

“No, but I am very certain I cannot live with hurting you this night. I’m bereft that I’ve ruined our…”

“You have ruined nothing, Mylimasis. I know you can only go so far. We have much time for lingering in beds. I can survive sleeping alone tonight. Goodnight, Will.”

Will swallowed back the howl in his throat. 

“Goodnight.”

When the door closed he put his face against the pillow to howl away the feeling of being alone again. His wolf hadn’t been given such a treat of touch in so long and now to deny after such starvation was devastating. 

He lifted his head and wiped away tears. 

“It must be this way if we wish to keep him.”

Will said the words to himself as he grabbed hold of the pillow that Hannibal had laid his head on, bringing it to his face to sniff. The scent is still there, lingering just enough for him to get. The wolf clawed in him to go after Hannibal but he fought to ignore the urges.

He wouldn’t put this curse on anyone let alone him. 

Will closed his eyes and let the scent calm him. 

He knew this may mean more than just a passing infatuation, that his wolf was so quickly accepting and yearning that it had to be important, but didn’t want to dwell. 

They could have each other’s bodies, drown in each other’s scents, but anything beyond that would be madness. 


	7. Chapter 7

The question came unbidden from Abigail the morning following their night of passion. 

“Did it hurt?” 

Hannibal had made certain that the two wolves in his life were well fed this morn, directing the staff to fill the table with meat, eggs, bread, and fresh squeezed juices of all kinds. He had been nervous to see Will after the night they’d had but the wolf had smiled at him, kissed his cheek, and sat down as if the time they’d spent at arm’s length had never existed. 

But now as he stared across the table at Will and then back at young Abigail he was uncertain for the first time since he’d gone to bed alone the night before. 

“Did what hurt, Abigail?” 

The frightened child he’d left before the ball seemed comfortable in the presence of them both, which would fare well if things were to progress into what Hannibal hoped would lead him to them being a pack of three. He of course had to first get Will’s aversion to the idea of him becoming a werewolf remedied but they had plenty of time for that he was certain. 

She took a big bite of toast and looked at Hannibal. “When Will mated you,” she said with food still in her mouth, “I could hear you both and it sounded very loud.” 

Will choked on the bacon in his mouth, coughing loud enough that several members of the staff came out to assist but he shook his head as he smiled. 

“We apologize for interrupting your sleep,” he said, taking a small bite of his eggs, “But I am unsure of what you mean by....mated.”

Abigail frowned. “You are Will’s mate, aren’t you? Mama and Daddy were mates, but they were both werewolves so I’m not sure how human mates become mates but it sure sounded like you were last night.” 

Hannibal could not help his amusement over Will’s bright red face over this discussion but he knew it was time to dissuade its path. “Will and I are...very fond of each other. I am not sure we will become mates. Were your parents quite fond of each other?” 

She shook her head. “Not very,” she admitted, taking a long sip of her juice, “Mama was afraid of Daddy but they were together still. Are you afraid of Will?” 

“Not at all.” 

“That’s good,” she said, smiling, “I don’t like most humans but I like you, Hannibal. I hope you become a wolf too, I think you’d make a pretty one.” 

Hannibal took a sip of his tea and saw Will’s discomfort. 

Was it because he wished for the same or because he was so against the idea? 

“Thank you, Abigail,” he said, “And may I ask you something?” 

She smiled. “Yes.” 

“How are you feeling?” 

All at once her sweet smile was gone. 

“I’m fine.”

“Are you...ready to speak about the reason you were captured?”

Abigail looked down at her dress, a pink and simple one that his staff had acquired the night prior. “I was very hungry and the meat...I am very fast I thought I could get it and go.”

“Is that what happened to your parents?”

She looked up at him. “They took us from home,” she said as tears filled her eyes, “But I got away very fast when they opened the cages to move me and they didn’t find me. I was very scared, cold, and...hungry.”

He took her hand and saw Will do the same. 

“I thought I could be strong but I was so hungry.”

Will put his other hand over hers on the table. 

“You’re very strong. You cried out for help even though you knew they would hurt you. Your howl was so loud and strong I’m sure everyone could hear all over the county.”

Abigail's tears fell down her face. “Then why didn’t the humans come? Why do they pretend they don’t hear?”

“I don’t know.”

She looked at Hannibal. “Would you have come? If you heard me?”

“I would’ve come, yes. But humans fear things they don’t understand. They...they don’t like to think their lives could be in danger from beings stronger than them. Humans have been told for a very long time that monsters are to be feared.”

“Do you think I’m a monster?” she whispered, her mouth shaking as the words came.

“Yes,” he said, touching her face, “But the good thing is, I am a monster as well and we monsters need to stick together. Don’t we?”

She frowned. “What kind of monster are you?”

“Hannibal is the best kind of monster,” Will said, smiling as their eyes met, “He looks just like everyone else and no one knows just how frightening he is.”

Abigail looked between them. “I don’t understand.”

He sighed. “I’m not certain that now is the best time for this discussion. You’ve had a trying morning and…”

“I’m not a baby,” she mumbled, “You can tell me plainly.”

Will leaned over and whispered into her ear. Hannibal watched a series of expressions come over her young face at whatever she was told ranging from shocked to frightened. Will righted himself again after a few moments and Abigail regarded Hannibal with awe. 

“Whatever Will told you was—“

“Can you show me?”

Hannibal blinked. “Show you?”

“How to hunt,” she said smiling, “Mama always sa...”

He watched her face fall. 

“Abigail?”

“Mama….she….she got sick really fast when they took us from home. They don’t keep the sick ones. Daddy fought and he...they don’t like it when anyone fights either.” 

“Do you remember how many wolves were with you?”

“Not many.”

“How long ago were you taken?” 

  
“I don’t know,” she whispered, “I...I don’t know.” 

Hannibal got up and knelt at her side. Her lip quivered as she looked down at him. “Do you think you could remember the faces of the men there?” 

She squeezed her eyes tightly closed. “I don’t want to,” she cried, “I don’t….” 

He gathered her into his arms and she sobbed, shaking uncontrollably and whimpering into his shoulder. Hannibal looked to Will whose eyes had lit in his anger. “It’s all right, little one,” he whispered, “There is no need to think of them ever again. You’re with us now.” 

Abigail wrapped her arms around his neck. “That’s what the woman said,” she whispered, “The one with the pretty blue eyes.” 

“Woman?” 

She lifted her head from his shoulder and wiped her eyes with one hand. “Her hair was pale and curled very well. Verger and her talked often when they had me inside. I was bad when you found me.” 

Hannibal knew only a few women who could fit the description but the vagueness made it impossible to be sure. He took Abigail’s hand softly. “You have done very well describing the woman, Abigail. Will and I will do everything we can to find her and put an end to this.“

Abigail shook her head. “You can’t!”

“Abigail we—“

She grabbed Will’s arm. “You can’t go! I...I don’t want them to take me again! I...please!” 

“No one will take you from this house without your permission, Abigail. We promise you.”

Abigail threw herself into Will’s arms and began to sob. Her body shook with the force of her upset and they shared a look. 

Will wanted Mason put down, torn apart, and wiped off the face of the earth. It wasn’t that Hannibal wanted otherwise but with a man like Mason things had to happen in stages. 

Abigail was young and vulnerable. She was ruled by her emotions now and afraid of being back to the hell of Mason’s estate. They needed to assure her and make things comfortable before striking. 

He nodded once and put his hand to her back. Will added his own and entwined their fingers together. 

“No one is going anywhere,” Will said softly. 

They both felt her calm down, the relief at the words obvious, and when she righted herself again her smile was worth the subterfuge. 

“Thank you. I...can I go take a rest? I’m quite tired.”

“Of course.”

Abigail hugged him once before she left for the safety of her bedroom and they both went out into the garden at once. He let out a long sigh as he stared at his mother’s roses. 

“It will take time.”

Will smiled. “The best ideas always do.”

Hannibal stepped in closer to Will and felt the warmth of his breath against him. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to his mouth, sighing as Will didn’t pull away. The rightness of his embrace felt like so much more than attraction. This was where he was meant to be. 

Will moved back and stared into Hannibal’s eyes. His yellow glowing gaze was beyond beautiful. 

“As much as we may feel the need, Count,” he teased, “Our enthusiasm is much too loud for morning dalliances.”

Hannibal pressed two fingers to his lips. 

“I can be very quiet with the right motivation.”

Will grabbed for his hand and kissed both fingers. “I cannot.” 

“There are ways to combat that as well,” he teased, “Unless you are averse to your mouth being covered?” 

The lust in Will’s eyes was unmistakable.

“Abigail can hear us,” he whispered, squeezing his hand.

“I suspect with a young wolf in the house we will have very little privacy.”

Will blushed. “Yes, most likely.”

“Will…”

He lifted his head to meet Hannibal’s eyes. 

“Affection does not seem to be something she’s used to seeing between parental figures. Displaying ours would be good for her.”

He smiled. “You’re quite skilled at using flowery language to get what you desire, Count. My hats off to your cleverness in using your passions for guilt.”

Hannibal reached out to touch his cheek.

“Guilt was not my intention, Will, but if it makes you less worrisome I refuse to apologize.”

They kissed again softly, just a taste.

“Now, as much as I’d love to hold you again, I think it’s time to discuss our dismantling of Verger.”

Hannibal sighed. “If only I were a selfish man again.”

Will laughed, grabbed his hand, and led them back towards the house. 

“Your selfishness is still obvious, Sir,” Will joked, “It is just less broad and more centered now.”

He was right, of course, that Hannibal was still selfish in his thoughts. The only reason he could now think for anyone other than himself was because of Will.

And Abigail. 

Her frightened face suddenly came into his thoughts and Hannibal’s anger rose.

Mason was a direct threat to his new family.

He could not let his nefarious deeds continue.

Hannibal brought Will’s hand to his lips.

“Indeed.”

“Come,” Will said softly, “We have much to discuss.”

Hannibal let himself be led back inside and took the lead to direct them toward his office. He sat behind his fine oak desk and watched Will look around the room. 

“A new room I have not yet viewed.”

“Since our meeting I haven’t had an excuse to show my office to you, nor have I had reason to enter in some time. Being a head of house has made my being a doctor of much less importance.”

“Did you take patients at one time?”

“Yes, a great many came through before my family’s demise.”

Will thought nothing of perching atop his desk and dangling his feet off the edge. 

“Did you also make house calls, Doctor Lecter?,” he asked, turning to look at him, “Or was I an exception?”

Hannibal put a hand over Will’s.

“You, Mylimasis, are always the exception.”

Will trapped Hannibal’s fingers in his. “As are you.” 

Hannibal sighed. “If only we could just live peacefully and never think of anything else but our own happiness.” 

“We won’t be truly happy or safe until Verget is turned to ruin.” 

“Indeed.” 

“The woman,” Will said, squeezing his hand, “You know of whom Abigail speaks.” 

“I believe so. There aren’t many in the upper crest of the ton that fit the description other than Lady Du Maurier.” 

“Is she titled by marriage or by blood?”

“Blood,” he said, reaching for the stack of invitations that he’d mostly ignored as of late, “Her father was nobility and he died not too long ago.” 

“Unmarried?” 

“Yes, and in no hurry to amend that,” he said, flipping through the invites, “Yes, I thought so.” 

He set down an invite and Will took the paper in his hands. “This is for tomorrow. You haven’t yet accepted.” 

  
“My presence has been requested and Bedelia is not one to care much. Though when I bring my guest,” he smiled, lifting Will’s hand up to kiss, “She may care a bit more if she’s not a fan of weres.” 

Will licked his lips. “Are you going to bring me to another ball, Count? I’m not yet still over the last one.” 

“You could stay here with Abigail,” Hannibal purred, putting Will’s hand on his cheek, “And let me spend the evening dancing with various lords and ladies who are desperate to get me in their beds.” 

Will’s growl made his body shiver. “You tease me at your peril.” 

“I thought we could no longer have relations in the house while Abigail can listen.” 

Will stared at Hannibal’s mouth and licked his lips. 

“It would be a fine day to take a ride together, would it not?” 

He nodded. “Yes, I do believe that today is a fine one for a ride.”

“Let’s go riding then far off into the woods where only fools and wild animals may hear us.” 

Hannibal stood just as Will pulled him in for a kiss, teasing his tongue just enough to make him want more before he pulled away. His eyes were lit again and his teeth seemed just a bit more pointed. 

“Come.” 

The hold his wolf had over him should’ve trouble Hannibal but he cared little. Just to know Will wanted him so was enough to make him the biggest of fools despite the inconvenience of care. 

Bernard was waiting at the doorway when they exited Hannibal’s office with their coats in hand and Will’s reddened cheeks made Hannibal smile. 

“You have the ears of a wolf,” he muttered, grabbing his without allowing Bernard to help.

“Thank you, sir.” 

Hannibal let his steward help him into his coat. “Have they readied the horses?” 

  
“Of course.” 

His people were not mind readers of course, but the conversation at breakfast hadn’t been entirely private. 

“The nearby houses?” 

“Most of our nearby neighbors are away for the afternoon but for precautions I would find your way to the adjacent lands if you do not wish to be disturbed.” 

Hannibal turned and smiled at him as he buttoned his coat. “You’re underpaid, Bernard. I will see to it that changes with your next wages.” 

He smiled back. “Thank you, sir.” 

Will was already on Winnie when he came outside, and as he climbed up on Mostro the heat in his gaze made Hannibal’s entire body shiver in anticipation. 

“Adjacent lands? Do you have some hidden hideaway somewhere? A place for monsters to hide?” he asked, his eyebrow raising as he smiled. 

“Of a sort,” Hannibal teased, “Shall I lead the way?” 

“Please,” Will said, “I cannot wait for the pleasure of sharing a ride with you for much longer.” 

Hannibal’s cock pressed tightly to the front of his trousers as he grinned. “Then let’s go now before the force of our want makes us more monsters than men.” 

“Tell Abigail we will return soon,” Will said to Bernard, “We had some….business to attend.” 

“A different sort of hunt,” Hannibal teased, tapping his foot to Mostro’s side as his horse started to move. 

His entire body ached to be alone with Will again.

He could hardly wait to begin this ride. 


End file.
